


Free Candy

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Case Fic, Descriptive mentions of murder, Halloween, Horror/Mystery themed, Hunter Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Panty Kink, Rimming, scavenger hunt, sexy bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Finishing up their latest case, Team Free Will decides to stay in Candy Town, Ohio for their local Scavenger Hunt, much to Sam’s dismay. But when Dean points out that their hunting skills make them a shoe in for the cash prize, and with his mate, Castiel, backing him up, it's hard for Sam to argue. Setting out for a night of fun, Team Free Will with the addition of a sweet-toothed Archangel, is ready for costumes, clues, competition and a sexy side bet.It’s Halloween Night, what could go wrong? Nothing ever happens on All Hallow’s Eve. But as they arrive at the last location on the hunt to claim their prize, they find a lot more than what they bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this fic. InkLock for providing some very cool art, and for Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this awesome Halloween challenge!
> 
> Now go forth and read! :)

“Dude, did you see this?” Dean asked, excited as he shook out the paper and smoothed it over the small motel table. “Apparently this town goes all out for Halloween. They are even doing a Scavenger hunt!” Dean rapped his knuckles against the back of the wooden chair. “We should enter!”

“Really?” Sam asked incredulously as he skimmed the article on the front page of **Candy Town, Ohio; Daily Post**. “Dean, we hunt for a _living_.” He glanced up at his brother from where he was seated and watched as Dean bounced up on the balls of his feet. “You're telling me you want to do it for _fun_?” 

“Hell yeah! Did you see that first place gets five hundred dollars?” A small smirk spread across Dean’s lips. “And like you said, we do this for a living. That cash prize would be as good as ours. Hell,” Dean continued, trying to persuade his brother, “second place is three hundred bucks and third is one hundred! You know with our skills we would definitely come in in the top three.”

“Hmmm,” Sam furrowed his brows in thought. “We just finished cleaning out that vamp’s nest and I kinda just want to go back to the bunker and watch stupid horror flicks and critique how they are nothing like the actual thing.”

“Oh come on, Sammy! This would be _way_ more fun.” Dean shifted from foot to foot, racking his brain for a compromise. “Okay, tell you what... the scavenger hunt isn’t until tomorrow anyway, so we will book a couple more nights here and do the horror movie thing tonight. The _Sweet Dreams Inn_ might even give us a discount, it’s not like they have any other customers!” 

To sweeten the pot Dean added, “We’ll get lots of booze and junk food! Do it up right. Eat some greasy burgers, drink a few, laugh and make fun of the corny, cheesy, scary movies that are on TV.” 

Dean plopped down in the seat by his brother grinning, “Soooooo?”

“I don’t know,” Sam groaned as he shifted in his seat. 

“Cas, help me out here.” Dean peered over his shoulder at his Omega. “What do you think about going on a Halloween Scavenger hunt?” Dean let his eyes scan over Cas. The angel was leaning back against the headboard, his feet crossed at the ankles as he read _Of Mice and Men_. As the Alpha took a breath, he caught the faint scent of cinnamon, maple, and pumpkin spice. _Mate_. He smiled warmly at him.

The Omega’s blue eyes slid up from the page and met Dean’s. “It sounds like it could be fun, Alpha.” He returned the smile and placed his finger between the pages to mark his spot. “So does staying here tonight and relaxing.”

Sam let out a long sigh. With Cas on his brother’s side and the look of sheer enthusiasm in Dean’s eyes, there was _no way_ he was going to be able to say no. 

“Fine,” he relented. “We will go on the scavenger hunt.” He smirked up at Dean, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Did you read the part where it says costumes are mandatory?”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groused. “No, I didn’t see that. I stopped reading after _cash prize_.” The Alpha looked down, debating, then shrugged. “Oh well!” He grinned at Sam and shot a wink over his shoulder to his mate. “Looks like we are going costume shopping after lunch.”

Dean carded his fingers through his mate’s hair as they lay in bed watching the carnage Pennywise inflicted on the children of Derry. Costume shopping had turned out to be a lot more fun than Dean had expected and he had especially enjoyed watching Cas model his selections, from an oh-so-fucking-sexy Doctor Who, to a bad-ass and rugged cowboy. But the moment the Omega had stepped out of the dressing room in The Winter Soldier costume, all Dean could think was _damn, Bucky Barnes hasn’t got shit on my mate_.

As soon as he saw Cas in that costume, this Alpha’s mind was made up on what his own costume should be. He smirked at his mate and brother before disappearing down an aisle and returning with two packages in hand. Dean tossed one to Sam, who let out a loud bark of laughter and turned it so Cas could see the front depicting a very muscular Thor. 

“Sam’s already got the hair,” Dean chuckled and held up his costume for the pair to see. Captain America. “We’re going to be the most kick ass Avengers!”

The Alpha was pulled back to the present when he felt his mate’s arms tighten around his waist. Dean looked up at the screen to see Pennywise holding a bunch of balloons and waving from the side of the road as a cab drove by. A small smile spread across his face. He found it kind of comical that his bad ass Omega and sasquatch Beta brother found clowns terrifying, especially after all the shit they faced on a weekly basis. 

Dean cleared his throat and looked at his mate. “Hiya Cas, don’t you wanna balloon?” he rumbled in a low raspy voice.

“Stop it, Alpha,” Cas grumbled as he tried to wiggle free from Dean’s hold.

The Alpha tightened his grip and continued with his taunting. “They float, Cas, _they all float_ , and when you're down here with me, **you’ll float too**!”

“Dean,” Sam chastised from where he sat on the other bed. Even though Sam had a separate room than Dean and Cas, they alway opted for rooms with two beds. It gave them a comfortable place to sit when they were researching together or gave them enough room for nights like this when they all wanted to kick back together and enjoy a few beers and some snacks while watching movies. 

“Oh, Sammy, don’t you worry,” Dean smirked. “Pennywise has got a balloon for you too.” 

The bitchface Sam gave him only had him smirking wider.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Assbutt,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s chest.

“Yeah,” the Alpha pressed a kiss to his Omega’s messy hair, “but you love me.”

“Mh-hm,” Cas looked up at Dean, squinting. “I’m starting to re-think why.”

“Well,” Dean clicked his tongue, “I’m ruggedly handsome, my scent gets you all hot and bothered, that thing I do with my tongue.” Dean wiggled his brows. “Not to mention my big, thick kno-” The Alpha sputtered when he was hit with a face full of popcorn.

“ _I’m right here_ , Dean,” Sam groused. “And I don’t wanna hear that shit.”

“Jealous, Sammy?” Dean teased with a wink, earning him a one fingered salute from his brother and a punch in the shoulder from Cas.

The Alpha chuckled while relaxing back against the pillows piled up against the headboard and began carding his fingers through his Omega’s hair again as they all watched the movie in companionable silence. 

After _IT_ finished, Dean tossed Sam the remote and asked him to find another movie while Dean went to get them another round of beers from the mini fridge. The Alpha pulled out three _Blue Moon, Harvest Pumpkin_ ales and popped the tops. Usually Dean didn’t go for flavored beer, but this time of year he went for all things pumpkin. The scent and flavor reminded of his mate, and he just couldn’t get enough.

The Alpha handed his brother a beer before he rounded the other bed and plopped down beside his mate, offering Cas the other beer before taking a long pull of his own. Dean let out a long sigh as he savored the flavor. When he looked back at his Omega, the angel had an amused look on his face.

“Should I be envious?” Cas asked as he nodded towards Dean’s beer.

“No.” Dean leaned over and nipped at his mate’s sharp jaw line. “You taste _way_ better, baby.” 

The Omega hummed, baring his neck as Dean continued to plant wet sloppy kisses down the side of Cas’ throat, running his tongue along the scarred flesh of the mating mark he’d put there over a year ago. 

A loud, _fake_ cough had Dean pulling back to glare at his brother for interrupting. He placed one final kiss to Cas’ temple before turning his attention to the TV to see what movie Sam had chosen. 

“ _Evil Dead II_.” Dean wound his arm around Cas and smirked. “ **Groovy**.”

“Shut up,” Sam snorted as he pelted his brother with another handful of popcorn. “Watch the movie, don’t quote it.”

“You just wish you were as cool as me,” Dean playfully snarked and turned back to the screen just in time to watch Ash use the chainsaw to saw off his hand. He loved that part.

Dean stretched and popped his back as the credits began to roll. He glanced over at Cas. “Hey baby,” the Omega looked at him with tired eyes, “you ready to call it a night?”

Cas sat up straight and nodded. “Yeah, especially since we have plans tomorrow.”

“It is getting pretty late...” Sam agreed and stood up, shifting from foot to foot with a look of contemplation on his face. “And I’m hella tired.” He looked over at Dean and Cas. “You guys mind if I just crash with you?” The Beta tried to keep his tone nonchalant, but was about as subtle as a ton of bricks.

“Hmm...” A small devious smirk spread across Dean’s lips. “You sure you just aren’t afraid Pennywise is gonna get ya on your walk back to your room?”

“No,” Sam scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not scared.”

“Sure you're not,” the Alpha sing-songed.

“Dean,” Cas admonished, cutting off any further teasing. The Omega smiled at Sam. “Of course you can stay.” Cas’ eyes slid over to Dean with his brow arched. “It’s not like we had any plans for the night.”

Sam snorted and Dean let out a petulant whine before he spoke, “Caasssss, you promised you would do that thing I like.”

“Well,” Cas shrugged as he met his mate’s pouty face, “ _you_ should have thought about that before you teased Sam and I.” 

The Beta smirked wickedly at his brother as he pulled back the covers on the spare bed. “That’s what you get for being a dick, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled as the trio went through their nightly routines. The Alpha reached over and turned off the bedside lamp once everyone was in bed and said their goodnights. He scooted closer to his mate and wrapped the Omega up in his arms before whispering in his ear, “You know, I’m gonna expect you to do that thing _twice_ tomorrow.”

Cas let out a soft laugh and turned his head to meet Dean lips. “Depends on if you are a good Alpha.”

“Oh, baby,” Dean nosed at Cas’ throat, his fingers clenching his mate’s hips, “I’ll be _very_ good for you.”

Halloween Day was spent lounging around the hotel watching more horror movies. They’d gone to the little diner down the street to eat breakfast, grabbed Subway for lunch, and Dean ran out and picked up some Arby's Roast beef ‘n cheddars with curly fries for dinner, so they could watch _The Shining_ while they ate.

The newspaper had requested ‘All teams wanting to participate in the scavenger hunt to be at the courthouse steps at six-thirty to register and pay the twenty dollar entrance fee’. It was a little after five when the credits started rolling on _Halloween_ , and they decided it was time to get ready. Sam went back to his room to get dressed, telling Dean and Cas he would meet them in the lobby at six.

“Alone at last,” the Alpha smirked at his mate when he shut the door behind his brother. “Whatever shall we do?”

“I can think of something I’d like to do,” Cas purred as he sauntered over to Dean and wound his arms around his Alpha’s neck, pulling him into a heated kiss that left them both breathless. “Unfortunately,” the Omega nipped at Dean’s bottom lip before reaching around him and grabbing his costume from the table, “we don’t have time for that. So I’m gonna get dressed and so should you.” He smirked over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

“Tease,” Dean growled as he started stripping.

The Alpha was adjusting his mask when Cas came out of the bathroom. “Damn,” Dean sighed as he eyed his mate hungrily in the tight black spandex he wore. It showcased his muscular arms and lithe body perfectly. “You make one _fine_ Winter Soldier, Cas.” The Alpha grabbed his shield off the bed with a smirk and held it waist level. “I’m gonna have to walk around like this all night so no one can tell how fuckin’ aroused I am.”

Cas let out a small chuckle as he pulled the shield from Dean’s hands. “That may hide it, but I can still still _smell_ your arousal.” The Omega took a deep breath as he tossed the shield back on the bed, “delicious. Amber, sandalwood, and smoked embers, like a roaring fire on a cool autumn night. It’s irresistible.” 

“Cas,” Dean warned as the Omega ran his hands down his mate’s chest. The Alpha clutched Cas’ hips and pulled him flush against his body. “Don’t start something we don’t have time to finish.”

The Omega looked up at him through his lashes. “I just want a kiss, Alpha.”

Dean growled as he crashed their lips together, licking his way into Cas’ mouth as he threaded his fingers in his hair, tugging it slightly and drawing a needy mewl from his Omega. The Alpha pulled back when his watch beeped, smirking as Cas tried to follow his lips. “It’s six o’clock, babe.” Dean took a step back. “We gotta go meet Sam.”

“Who’s being a tease now,” Cas grumbled as he followed his mate out the door and down the hallway. 

Dean snickered when he and Cas walked into the front lobby and saw Sam waiting for them in his Thor costume.

“Don’t,” Sam groused as he pointed his hammer at his brother. “You look _equally_ ridiculous, Dean.”

“What?” Dean scoffed as he outstretched his hands, shield held in his right. “I look fuckin’ awesome!” He glanced over to his mate with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t I?”

“Boys, boys,” Cas rolled his eyes as he stepped in between them. “You’re both pretty,” the Omega deadpanned. “Can we go now? We don’t wanna be late for the hunt.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the Alpha snorted and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, “come on. Let’s get a move on.”

Sam was in the process of explaining to Cas the concept of ‘ships’, more specifically Stucky, as they walked out the main doors. Sam laughed loudly at the look of amusement on the angel’s face when the Beta had said, _’Dean totally ships it’_. 

The Omega turned to his mate when he felt him stiffen in his arms. Dean was staring out into the parking lot and Cas could smell the sharp tang of anger wafting off of him. He followed Dean’s gaze to Baby and Cas drew in a sharp breath when he saw that both tires on the right side were flat. 

The Alpha strode angrily over to his Impala, circling it.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled when he realized the tires on the left side were in the same shape. The Alpha pointed at his Baby. “Who the hell would do this?!”

“It was probably some teens pulling pranks.” Sam sighed and shook his head as he walked over to stand beside his brother. “You remember some of the shit we used to do on Halloween?”

“Yeah,” Dean reached up and patted the roof of the Impala, “but I would have never messed with a beauty like Baby.”

“We could always take my car,” Cas suggested and nodded towards the vehicle on the other side of the Impala.

“No way!” Dean shook his head. “It looks like a _creeper_ car! I hate that monstrosity.” The Alpha glared at the 73’ brown Dodge Polara. “I don’t know why the hell you like it so much, Cas... especially when there are so many _great_ cars in the bunker’s garage to choose from.” He rounded on his brother, finger pointing to his chest. “And I don't know _why_ the hell you drove it on this hunt. Why couldn’t you just have rode in Baby with me and Cas?”

“We’ve been over this, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s Hell being trapped in a car with you two,” he motioned to Dean, then Cas, before continuing, “for hours. All the not so subtle innuendos and the way you stink up the car with your combined arousal...” The Beta let out a long sigh, shaking his head and pretending to gag. “It makes me wanna fling myself out of the car, dude.”

“Yeah, but,” Dean whined, “that still doesn’t explain why you chose to drive Cas’ peice of shit car.” The Alpha glanced over at his glaring mate. “No offense, sweetheart.”

“It may not be pretty, but it’s a smooth ride.” Sam shrugged and glanced at the Impala’s tires, crouching down to get a better view. “Well, they're definitely too low to drive on but not low enough that letting it sit for a while will damage the rims. So,” he looked back to Dean, “seeing as how we don’t have time to get Baby in drivable condition before the scavenger hunt, we either take Cas’ car or we don’t go.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, relenting as his shoulders slumped in surrender.

Sam snorted and pulled the car keys from his pocket before tossing them to Cas who caught them with ease. The angel smirked at his Alpha before sauntering over to his vehicle. Once Cas made it to the driver’s side he paused, staring at his car with his head tilted and a furrowed brow. The Beta was the first to notice the look of confusion on Cas’ face, his brother too busy sulking and kicking rocks as he walked slowly towards the Polara. 

Sam sidled up beside the angel, curious to see what had him so perplexed. Sam glanced at what Cas was looking at before he let out a boisterous laugh and meet his brother’s eyes. “Looks like you weren’t the only one pranked, Dean.”

The Alpha rounded the car, his eyes widening before he barked out a loud laugh of his own. Dean pointed at the large, bold, white spray-painted letters along the side of the car that read **FREE CANDY**. He wheezed through his fit of giggles. “See Cas? I told you your car looked like a creeper-mobile!” 

“Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes at his mate as he opened the driver’s side door, “shut up and get in the damn car.” 

The Alpha gawked at Cas as he watched the angel plop down behind the wheel and start up the engine. Sam hid a snicker behind a very forced, _fake_ cough which had Dean glaring over at him. The Beta just smiled cheekily, amused at the Omega’s sass towards his brother as slid into the back seat. Dean trudged around the back of the car, muttering under his breath about ‘mouthy mates’ and ‘stupid cars’ before he slid into the passenger's seat. 

As Cas pulled out of the parking lot, Dean reached over and turned the knob on the radio only to have his hand slapped away. The Alpha looked over at his Omega with wide eyes. “What was that for?”

“Surely,” Cas quirked a brow at him, “you remember the house rules, Dean.”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam piped up from the backseat. “Surely you remember that pivotal rule. I had to suffer through it for _years_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” He glanced over to his mate. “So babe, what do you wanna listen to?”

“Black cassette holder under your seat.” The Omega smirked at him. “Grab the tape on top.”

Dean shifted and reached under his seat pulling out the box. He placed it in his lap and popped the top before pulling out the tape his mate requested. The Alpha grinned as he read the writing on the cassette, **Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRA XX**. He slid the tape into the player and reached over to take Cas’ hand, a fond smile painted on the Omega’s lips as _You Shook Me_ began to play.

Dean relaxed back into his seat. Like this, with his mate’s hand in his own and only the _best_ music playing, the creeper-mobile wasn’t all that bad. Not that he would admit it out loud. The Alpha hummed along to the music, stopping as he heard a faint rustling of feathers. The scent of caramelized sugar and crisp apples reached his nostrils just before he heard his brother’s shrill shocked scream. Dean knew exactly who was in the backseat with Sam before the new arrival spoke up. 

“Where’s the free candy?” Gabriel sing-songed, teeth clicking on a jolly rancher in his mouth.

“Fuck, Gabe!” Sam shouted as he clutched his chest. “You scared the shit out of me, man!”

“Sorry Sammykins,” Gabriel cooed as he flashed the other Beta a wide grin. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, “Pass.”

“Oh, Sammy,” Gabriel sighed. “You don’t know what you are missing.” 

Sam opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by his brother.

“You!” Dean growled as he twisted in his seat to face the Archangel. “It was you, wasn’t it?” He narrowed his eyes and stared at Gabe. “You let the air out of Baby’s tires and spray painted ‘Free Candy’ on the side of Cas’ car, didn’t you?”

“Nope, it wasn’t me.” The Archangel sighed sadly. “But it was an awesome prank, one I would _have loved_ to take credit for.” Gabe took a look around the inside of the car and scrunched up his nose. “Really Bro?” He leaned forward and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “This car is crap.”

“Finally,” Dean snorted, “something we can agree on.”

“Seriously dude, you have great taste in cars and an awesome collection back at the bunker.” Gabe met Dean’s eyes. “So why is Cassie driving around in this piece of shit?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” Dean shrugged. “Cas likes this car for some reason.”

Gabe shook his head, clearly disappointed. “Well try harder Dean-o.”

“The is nothing wrong with my car,” Cas cut in curtly as he turned onto the street that lead to the courthouse.

“Yeah, sure,” Gabe mumbled, “as long as you don’t get to close to a school zone.” 

Dean burst out laughing earning him a glare from his Omega. The Archangel smirked eyes flitted over the three of them. “What’s up with the get up?” He motioned towards Sam’s outfit.

“We’re participating in a Halloween scavenger hunt.” Sam tapped the Thor hammer against his knee as he shifted in the seat. 

“Seriously?” Gabe quirked a brow. “A scavenger hunt? You guys hunt for a living!”

“I know,” Sam huffed. “That’s what I said!”

“But,” Dean looked at his brow then Gabriel with a smirk on his lips, “the kinda hunting we do doesn’t offer cash prizes.”

“Alrighty,” Gabe clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I want in!”

“Okay,” Dean’s smirk grew. “But you’ll need a costume. They’re mandatory.” 

“No problemo, Dean-o.” Gabe snapped his fingers and his jeans and tee were instantly replaced with a Loki costume complete with the horned helmet crown and scepter. “Done. How’s this?” The Archangel smiled brightly as he crowed, “Avengers assemble!”

“That’ll do,” Sam replied trying to hold back an amused grin, not wanting to encourage the trickster’s antics.

“Oh, oh!” Gabe bounced up and down in his seat before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Cas, causing the Omega to jerk and the car to swerve. “I have an idea!”

“Gabriel,” Castiel growled, “I’m trying to drive here! I do not wish to wreck my car.”

“On the plus side... if you did,” the Archangel smirked against his younger siblings cheek, “the things such a junker no one would be able to tell.”

Cas tried to squirm free from Gabe’s grip only to feel his brother’s arms tighten around him. “Well, let's hear it.” He let out a sigh knowing the Archangel wasn’t going to release him until he listened to the idea he was so excited about. “What’s this idea of yours?”

“I’m glad you asked, Cassie.” Gabe planted a sloppy kiss to the Omega’s cheek causing Cas to grimace. “I think we should see who can solve the scavenger hunt clues first. Me and you, Cassie, against Dean-o and Samsquach. Brothers against brothers. Angels against hunters. We will still be one big happy team working together, only there will be a little friendly competition between the four of us.” Gabe smirked over at the Winchester brothers. “Whaddaya fellas think? Think you can beat me and Cassie?” 

Dean and Sam shared a look, a grin spreading across their faces before turning back to the trickster. “You’re on,” Sam replied as his grin grew. “And you two are going down!”

The Alpha pointed between his mate and the Archangel. “No using your mojo.”

“Dean, please,” Cas glanced over at him, his lips curling up impishly. “We don’t need our mojo to beat you two.”

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Gabe whooped as he slapped Cas’ shoulder. “You tell him, Cassie!” The Archangel looked over at Dean and Sam with false sympathy. “You guys need some aloe for that sick buuuuuurn?”

Dean snorted and shook his head. “How about we make things a little more interesting?”

Gabe leaned closer to Dean, grin widening. “I’m listening.”

“Well,” the Alpha paused waiting until Cas pulled into a parking spot so he had everyone's full attention. When the Omega killed the engine he continued, “Winners get to pick something they want the losers to do.”

Gabe flopped back into his seat. “I like it!”

The Omega quirked a brow at his mate. “And just what is it you would want if you won, Dean?”

“I’m glad you asked, Cas.” Dean slid across the seat and whispered something into his Omega’s ear.

“Holy shit!” Gabe screeched. “I did not need to know you like doing that to my baby bro.”

The mated pair ignored the Archangel and Castiel smiled at his mate as he nodded. “That can _most definitely_ be arranged.”

Dean licked his lips. “And what would you want, Cas?”

The Omega grinned salaciously as he leaned closer and murmured his response. Dean let out a breathy sigh as Cas leaned back and met his Alpha’s eyes. “I think I’m gonna do that even if you don’t win.” Dean reached up and ran his thumb over Cas’ plump bottom lip, “my sweet lil’ Omega.”

Gabe’s face paled and his eyes widened as he turned to Sam, “Our brothers are straight up freaks!”

Sam grimaced with a small nod. “You have no idea man.” 

The Archangel smirked as he looked at the Alpha and Omega. “Definitely no losers in the little bet you two got goin’ on.”

“Don’t I know it,” Dean waggled his eyebrows and pulled Cas closer taking in the subtle scent of aroused Omega. The two Beta’s pulled their gaze away from the epic eye sex going on in the front seat with an eye roll.

“So,” Gabe leaned closer to Sam, “what do you want if you win Samshine?”

“That’s easy.” Sam leveled the Archangel with a bitch face to rival bitch faces. “I want you to stop calling me all the ridiculous nicknames you come up with.”

“You wound me, Sammich” Gabe gasped. “You love those nicknames and you know it!”

Sam shook his head biting back a smile. “What about you? What do want if you win?”

“Well,” Gabe drawled out grinning widely. “I want you to go out for a drink with me after the scavenger hunt is over.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “That’s doable.”

A loud smacking sound drawed their attention to the front seat where Dean and Cas were shamelessly making out. Gabe quirked a brow at Sam. “Should we seal the deal like that?” He motioned to their brothers.

“No,” Sam held out his hand. “How about we shake on it instead.”

“Your loss,” Gabe thrust his hand in Sam’s giving it a hearty shake before pulling back and slapping the back of the front seat, making the mated pair pull apart. “Stop macking on my baby bro, Dean-o, and let’s go sign up. Cassie and I got a hunt to win!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to let you all know if you reading on a device where images doesn’t show the scavenger hunt clues will be in the end notes in order.
> 
> Happy Reading!

They crossed the street from the parking lot and found a line that extended around the sidewalk and up the stone steps of the courthouse. The courthouse was old, with a large patio stretching around the side of the building, giving ample places for people to sit and, of course, for a sign up table. The line was long, much longer than Sam had expected - which he commented upon frequently as they stood in their spot waiting to sign up. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored him, taking the chance to size up their competition. 

The Alpha huffed a small laugh and shook his head. The first thing he noticed were the few teams made up of rowdy Alphas that, despite the attitude, probably couldn’t find their asses with both hands. There were multiple mated pairs who were more than likely doing this as a date night type of thing, a way to get some free times away from the pups, and he wrote them off immediately. Taking home the cash was more than likely not as high on their priority list as a few hours of ‘adult time’. The remainder, and majority of the teams were a mixture of teen boys and girls alike, who would definitely be more interested in scoring than winning. Oh yeah, this was going to be a piece of cake.

After he’d looked over the scavengee’s waiting with them, he turned his attention to a moderate sized stage set up in the grass to the side of the building. People in various costume were milling about it listening to a four-piece band playing Halloween-esque music. The lead singer was dressed as a mad scientist, hands flying wildly over his guitar, the bassist was dressed as Dracula, the main guitarist was a Wolfman, and lastly a Mummy was rocking on the drums. Dean’s lips quirked up as he watched his mate’s head bop along as the band sang _The Monster Mash_. 

As they reached the front of the line, they met a couple dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams sitting at the large sign up table. The Alpha smiled down at them as he handed the women a twenty dollar bill and said, “We’d like to sign up for the scavenger hunt.”

“Sure thing!” Morticia smiled back cheerily and passed the cash to her mate. She picked up a pen and looked up at them. “How many on your team?”

“Four,” Dean replied as he shifted from foot to foot, subconsciously moving closer to his Omega as the scent of numerous unmated Alpha’s wafted up around them when a group of other participants walked by.

“Okay,” she scribbled it down on her paper before looking back up at them, “and what’s your team name?”

Dean opened his mouth before snapping it shut and looking back at his teammates for help. The trio just shrugged. “Thanks for the help guys,” the Alpha murmured before turning his attention back to Morticia. “Ummm...” He furrowed his brows in thought, racking his brain. After a few moments a huge smile spread across his face and he answered, “Team Free Will.”

“Alrighty,” she chirped and wrote down their team name before turning to her mate. “Sweetie, you ready to explain the rules of the hunt to Team Free Will?”

“Sure am!” Gomez nodded and cleared his throat. “First of all your team color is blue.” He passed Dean a blue coin about the size of a half dollar that had a jack-o-lantern etched into it. The Alpha twisted it in his hand as he continued to listen to the man’s instructions.

“Coins looking like that,” Gomez pointed at it, “are hidden inside of black jack-o-lanterns with a dusting of orange glitter at each clue site.” He fixed them with a serious look. “Make sure you _only_ take the blue coin, that’s your team’s coin. We want to play fair, right?” 

“Of course,” Dean nodded seriously as passed the coin back to him.

“Also,” Gomez pressed on, “for the clues at the site, make sure they stay where we have them. We only have one clue paper per site, and again we want a fair hunt so don’t take it with you. You are allowed to either write the clues down or take photos on your phone so you can have them with you.” He glanced at each of them, waiting for nods before clarifying, “Everything understandable so far?”

“Yes,” the four of them answered in unison.

“Good.” Gomez grinned. “This year’s hunt is bigger and better than the previous years with a spooky party as the final stop. I’m sure you fellas are gonna have a great time.” A small smirk spread across his face as he eyed Dean. “Not to mention the cash prizes. First place is five hundred dollars, second place is three hundred, and third place is one hundred!

“Now,” Gomez shifted in his seat, “this is how you win the cash prizes: First, you must pass in all of your teams coins when you show up at the final destination.” They all nodded again in understanding. “If you are the first team there and have all your coins, you’re automatically declared the winner. However,” he paused for dramatic effect, “if you arrive at the same time as another team and you both have all your coins, we will go off your car’s milage to see who was able to figure out all the clues in the least amount of miles.”

Gomez pointed over to a man dressed as Lurch standing at the end of the table and leaning against the building wall. Dean started slightly, unsure of how he hadn’t noticed him before. “Lurch here will follow you to your car after we are done here to write down your current miles.” Dean nodded; that explained that. 

“Now,” Gomez continued and picked an envelope off the table before passing it to Dean, “this holds the first clue. Do not open it before we declare the hunt has started, okay?”

Dean nodded and slapped the envelope against his palm before shoving it into one of the brown snap pockets on his utility belt. “Scouts’ honor. We won’t open it until you announce that we can.”

“Alright then, that’s everything! Lurch will go get your milage now.” Gomez smiled at them. “After that, enjoy the music and wait for us to give the go ahead to start.”

Lurch walked around the table and they turned, heading down the stairs and back across the street to the parking lot. Castiel slipped into the driver’s seat and turned over the ignition to give the man the car's milage. Satisfied, the tall man nodded and led them back so he could jot down their vehicle’s description and milage.

When he was done, he nodded at them to let them know they were free to mingle. “See you later, Gomez and Morticia. We got a hunt to dominate,” Dean called out as he glanced back at the couple.

“It’s Gracie and Eric,” Morticia laughed. “Good luck Team Free Will, and,” she smirked at them as she crowed, “Avengers Assemble!”

They moved around the grassy area surrounding the steps before wandering over to the stage and finding an open spot by the center so they could listen to the band, which Dean had learned called themselves _GrooveYard_. Gabe and Sam stood there chatting adamantly about the best Halloween movies while the Alpha stood behind Cas. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist as he rested his chin on his Omega’s shoulder singing _Howlin’ for You_ along with the band.

Once the song ended, feedback echoed throughout the speaker as Morticia and Gomez walked up on the stage with mics in their hands and large grins on their faces. Dean smirked over at Sam. “You ready to kick some angel ass?”

Sam matched his smirk as he replied, “You know it!”

“Puh-lease,” Gabe snorted as he rolled his eyes. “Like you guys could _actually_ beat us.” He shot Cas a wink. “Ain’t that right Cassie?”

“They don’t stand a chance,” the Omega stated as he nodded stoically at Gabe.

“Happy Halloween Boils and Ghouls!” Morticia’s words rang out. “Who’s ready for the hunt?” Cheers sounded from the crowd.

“That’s great to hear,” Gomez said as he stepped closer to his mate and wrapped his arm around her. “We have thirty-six teams this year, a new record.” He paused as the mass of people whooped and applauded.

Morticia also clapped and cheered before lifting the mic up to speak. “It’s that time guys! Remember! Be careful and mindful of the other teams. We want to have fun but above all, we want to make sure everyone stays safe. We can’t wait to see everyone at the final destination for the spooky party. And for the first team that arrives, if you see a blue VW Bug parked out front, you know you're in the right spot. Alright, enough talk.” She smiled mischievously. “On your mark… Get set... **GO**!”

“C’mon,” Dean gripped his mate’s hand and pulled him through the crowd, he glanced over his shoulder making sure his brother and Gabe were close behind. When they made it to the car, the Alpha placed his hand on his Omega’s shoulder and held out the other palm up. “Keys, Cas.”

“Why?” The Omega narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Really?” Dean snorted. “We all know I’m a better driver baby.” The Alpha sighed and scrunched up his nose. “And as much as I _do not_ wanna drive the creep mobile….” 

Dean trailed off and Cas huffed, continued to glare at him. Dean gave him a sheepish smile knowing his mate was irritated at the ‘better driver’ comment as well as the fact he’d insulted the damn car _again_.

“Just give him the keys Cassie.” Gabe clapped his hand on his brother’s arm, breaking up the stare-off going on between the mates. The Omega turned to face the Archangel who continued, “You need to sit in the back with me so we can figure out these clues.”

“Fine,” Cas grumbled as he dug into his small zipped leather pouch attached to his black belt and pulled out the keys before dropping them into Dean’s hand. 

“Thanks, my sweet lil’ Omega,” Dean cooed as he leaned over to kiss his mate on the cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Cas protested, wiping the kiss off and giving a faux grimace.

“I know you were just rubbing it in,” Dean replied with a wink and slid into the driver's seat.

“Cocky fuckin’ Alpha,” Cas mumbled as he joined his brother in the backseat. 

“Here,” Dean handed his Captain America sheild to Cas, “can you put it on the floorboard? No way am I carrying it around all night.” 

The Omega took it along with Sam’s Thor hammer and placed it off to the side where it wouldn’t get in his way. Gabe eyed his Loki scepter, contemplating, before he to decided to put it with the other props. 

“Alright, Sammy!” Dean flipped open the pouch on his utility belt, pulled out the envelope, and passed it over to him. “Open ‘er up and let’s get to work.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded and ripped into the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper. “The first clue is...” He unfolded it and began to read.

Dean hummed. “So clearly the clue is in a barn.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as he pulled his phone from the glovebox where he had stored it on the drive over. “But not just any barn,” the Beta added as he brought up the internet. 

Gabe snapped his fingers and an iphone appeared in his hand. “It’s gonna be the oldest barn in town,” he murmured to Cas. The Omega moved closer to his brother as the Archangel clicked away on his cell phone. Gabe opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam who had clearly been thinking the same thing.

“Millers’ Cross barn!” Sam passed his phone to Dean. “It’s over one-hundred years old and still standing. Google maps says it’s ten miles from here.”

“Well,” Dean started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, “let’s go check it out.”

The first thing that was clear when they pulled in front of the large barn was that there were no other cars around. If this was the right place, they’d clearly been the first team to figure it out. The group walked up to the barn and Sam immediately spotted a black rubber bat hanging from the door with the next clue tied to it. 

“Alright,“ Sam said, looking up at the bat, “here’s the clue... but where’s the jack-o-lantern?”

“Over here!” Cas called out as he bent down by some overgrown grass on the side of the barn. In the fading sunlight, the pumpkin was glittering. He dug through it and pulled out the blue coin.

“Good job, Winter Soldier,” Dean praised as he walked up beside his mate.

“Here Cap’n,” Cas replied with a smirk as he passed the coin to Dean before accepting his hand and help to stand back up.

Dean frowned as moved to pocket the coin, realizing that his skin tight costume didn’t have traditional pockets. “Dude, these costumes suck! There’s no regular pockets.” He paused and looked between the rest of his team. “The one on my utility belt and Cas’ are too small to carry all these coins, and you two,” he pointed to Sam and the Archangel, “your costumes don’t have pockets either. Where the hell are we gonna store these coins?”

“No problem-o, Dean-o! Loki to the rescue.” Gabe snapped his fingers and a velvet green pouch that looked a whole hell of a lot like a hex bag appeared in his hand. “We can keep them in here.” 

Dean passed the coin to him and the Archangel placed it in the pouch before pulling the strings tight. 

“Alrighty,” Gabriel bounced up on the balls of his feet, “let’s go read that next clue!”

Gabe was the first to make it over to the barn door and took the paper dangling from the bat in his hand. He cleared his throat loudly before he started to read.

Sam and Gabe both snapped a picture of the clue so they’d have it before replacing it to on the bat and making their way back to the car to brainstorm. 

As soon as Dean shut the door, he shifted to face his brother. “So clearly our next clue will be on a knife.”

“Yeah...” Sam’s brows furrowed in thought. “And there will be a bunch of Jack-o-lanterns around, too.”

In the backseat, Gabe looked over at Cas. “Any ideas?”

“No,” the Omega shook his head, “the clue is very vague.” 

“Oh! Oh!” Dean shouted, startling the others. “When I went to Arby’s to pick up dinner earlier I remember seeing a shit-ton of Jack-o-lanterns.” He scrunched up his nose, concentrating. “Where the fuck was that?” he mumbled to himself as he drummed his finger on the steering wheel. 

Beside him, Sam shrugged. Dean sighed, once, and closed his eyes tight. Suddenly, he slammed his palm against the wheel and exclaimed, “I remember!” Dean started up the car and turned onto the small dirt road. “The town square, it’s all decked out in jack-o-lanterns. Ha! Solved it!” Dean reached over and slapped Sam on the shoulder before glancing in the rear view mirror to see the two angels sulking in the backseat. 

Dean caught his mate’s gaze and smirked. “That's deuce to zilch. Who’s kickin’ whose ass?”

Gabe rolled his eyes as he turned to Cas. “Your Alpha is extremely cocky.” 

“Oh yeah,” Dean waggled his eyebrows, “and Cas _loves_ it.”

“Ugh,” Gabe groaned. “How the hell do you put up with them, Sammoose?”

Sam turned sideways in his seat and smirked back at Gabe. “Get all those nicknames out while you can, because after tonight you won’t be able to use them no more.”

“Whatever,” the Archangel snorted. “Cassie and I aren’t even trying yet. We didn’t want to beat you boys too bad and bruise those fragile little egos, so we figured we should at least let you solve a few here and there.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Sam hummed as he turned back around in his seat with a smug smile on his face.

Gabe learned over against Cas and hissed. “We need to up our game!” 

The Omega nodded in agreement and leaned back taking in the scenery as Dean drove to their next destination.

Over a hundred jack-o-lanterns were littered around the time square, so to save time, the group split up to search for the knife and the black glittering pumpkin. After about ten minutes of searching Sam called out, “Found the knife!” and lifted a plastic prop knife from the back of a vampire-face carved pumpkin. 

The other three followed Sam’s voice to the center of time square, looking in the neighboring jack-o-lanterns for their coin. Gabe was holding the green pouch, shaking it jovily when he sidled up beside Dean and Cas. “I found the team coin!”

“Awesome!” Dean slapped the Archangel on the shoulder then looked over at Sam, waiting.

“Here we go, next clue.” Sam unfolded the note attached to the knife.

Sam pushed the knife back into the pumpkin where he found it and turned to Dean. “So, we’re looking for a place that has a big spider and a web.” 

“Sounds like.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and hummed in thought.

Cas turned to Gabe with a grin on his face. “I know where we will find the next clue.”

“Well,” Gabe wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, encouraging him to go on, “don’t keep us waiting, Cassie.”

“Its at Happy Paws Pet Shop. When we were trying to figure out where the Vampire’s nest was, I questioned one of the associates there - the girl whose boyfriend went missing.” Cas shook himself free from his brother’s grip and continued, “Outside the store there were two trees side by side, and a large web connected them. There was a bunch of tiny spiders throughout the web and a huge one dead center.” 

A small smirk spread across the Omega’s lips and he turned his attention to his mate. “That’s deuce to uno now. We’re catching up! Better watch your back, Alpha.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and nipped at his bottom lip. “Who's gettin’ cocky now?”

“No time for sucking face,” Gabe groused as he pulled Cas from Dean’s grip, causing the Alpha to growl. The Archangel cocked his brow. “Really, Dean-o?” 

Dean just shrugged and winked at his mate as Sam took a picture of the clue, just in case Cas was wrong. Like the first picture, the second one had been just as unnecessary as the Omega had been right. 

Standing between the two trees outside of the pet shop, a clue had been hung from the giant spiders right front leg. At the base of the left tree and half obscured by some webbing twisted down the trunk was the jack-o-lantern with the coins. 

As Dean collected the coin and passed it to Gabe, Cas read their next clue.

The four of them stared at each other for a few moments before theirs eyes started darting up and down the street. 

“There!” Dean pointed across the street at the very end on the corner towards Enchanted Coffee & Teas. “See the witch mannequin? She’s got a hat on!” the Alpha called out as he darted across the street the others following closely behind.

Dean paused in front of the witch, eying it warily as he mumbled ‘fuckin’ witches’ before lifting off the hat and revealing the next clue that dangled from it. He pulled it open and read it aloud for the others.

Dean passed the hat over to Sam who snapped a picture of it before stuffing the clue back under the brim and placing both back on the witch's head. Gabe dug through the jack-o-lantern in her hands to retrieve their team coin, then the four of them walked back to the car with the hunters a few paces ahead of angels, each pair trying to figure out the riddle before the other. 

Once they made it back to the car, Cas paused with his hand on the handle and looked at Dean. “The park.”

Dean furrowed his brows as he unlocked the car. “Huh? What park?”

“The park by the diner we had breakfast at this morning.” Cas shifted to face his mate. “I remember seeing a bunch of black cat decorations all around the fence.” The Omega opened the door and smirked at his Alpha. “I believe our next clue is there.”

“Woot! You go Cassie!” Gabe cheered as he plopped in the backseat.

Dean caught Sam’s eye over the top of the car. “Head in the game, Sammy. We can’t let them beat us.” 

Sam nodded in agreement as they both slid into the car.

The park was relatively busy, parents taking their kids to play on the playground and expel some of their energy that they had from the sugar high the candy from trick or treating had given them. Sam exchanged a knowing look with Dean as they got out of the car. 

“I hope the kids don’t mess with the clues…” Dean muttered and scanned the large playground and field, eyeing a long wooden fence at the back of the park. There were black painted wooden cats stationed in various places along the fence and the four split into their pairs to take each side of the fence. 

“Over here,” Sam barked from the back side of the fence. “I’ve found the clue and coin.” Sam was twisting the coin in his fingers when the angels came around to join the brothers. He tossed it to Gabe who flawlessly caught it in the pouch. 

“Show off,” Sam muttered while trying hard not to smile at the smirk on the Archangel’s face. Sam shook his head and flipped open the clue that hung around the black cat’s neck.

“I know this one! I know it!” Gabe jumped up and down like an excited five year old on a sugar high. “ _Rest in Peace_ , duh!” Gabe threw his arms up. “They are clearly talking about a graveyard.” 

“Phone,” Cas held out his hand and the Archangel snapped his fingers, the cell immediately appearing in the Omega’s hand. Cas snapped a picture of the clue before he started his search.

“That’s convenient,” Sam snorted. “I have to carry mine around because I have no pockets.” He pouted.

Gabe winked. “Perks of bein’ an angel.”

Sam opened his mouth with a sassy retort but was silenced by Cas suddenly speaking. “There's only one cemetery in town,” the Omega handed the phone back to Gabe who made it disappear to God knows where until next time they needed it, “Angel’s Eye Cemetery. And it’s a straight shot from here, ten miles up the road.”

“Back to the creeper mobile!” Gabe crowed as he skipped along the sidewalk. Cas harrumphed at the insult on his car, but it was drowned out by the others laughing. Once the Archangel was a ways ahead of them, he turned and smirked at Sam and Dean as he continued walking backwards. 

“If my calculations are correct, we are now tied. Three to three.”

“Don’t get used to it! With the next one, we will be taking the lead again,” Dean snarked as he fell in step with his mate.

Cas sidled up close to his Alpha, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Even if you lose this little bet of ours, you’re still going to win.”

“Oh, I know, but you know how competitive I am.” Dean smirked at him. “I still wanna kick your ass.”

The Omega licked his lips and looked up at him through hooded lashes. “I would much rather you eat my ass.”

“Mmmm,” a low approving growl rumbled from the Alpha as he wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. “I can definitely do that.” He winked at his mate. “Right after I kick your ass.”

“Keep dreamin’ Alpha,” Cas snorted. “You guys don’t stand a chance.”

Despite how large the cemetery was, Gabe was able to find that mask that was placed on top one of the head stones relativity fast. He was in the process of rifling through the pumpkin, half buried in a pile of leaves beside the grave, when the others joined him. As he placed the coin in the pouch, Cas picked up the mask the clue was tied to and read what was written.

Gabe held out the mask for Sam to take a picture of the clue before placing it back where he’d found it. The group walked back to the car in silence, only the sound of the wind and leaves crunching underneath their feets could be heard as their minds raced to try and puzzle out the riddle they had just been given. 

As the group passed through the cemetery gates, Sam rounded on them with a huge smile. “I’ve figured it out!” 

Everyone stopped to hear the Beta out.

“When we were working the case, I finished questioning my witnesses before you and Cas.” he glanced over to the mated pair and continued, “So I went to the library on West Main Street.”

Dean quirked his brow. “What does that have to do with this clue?”

Sam huffed and just barely refrained from giving his brother an eye roll. “I’m getting to that.” 

Dean motioned for him to keep going and the Beta lost his battle and rolled his eyes with a scowl before explaining. “On every lamp post down West Main Street, a skeleton is hung.”

Dean barked out a laugh and clapped his brother on the back. “You’re a fuckin’ genius, Sammy!” The Alpha smirked over at the angels. “Looks like we are in the lead again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabe groused as he slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder and resumed heading towards the car. “Just don’t get used to it.”

On West Main Street, Gabe and Sam started at one end with Cas and Dean on the other. When they met in the middle, there hung Roger Jones with his black femur bone. Sam was able to reach it and pull the magnetic bone down so they could read the clue tied with the orange string. At his feet was the jack-o-lantern and Cas stooped down to dig through it until he held the blue coin in his hand. He stood back up and passed it off to Gabe as they all listened to Dean read the next riddle. 

“1864, 1864. I’ve got an idea,” Gabe murmured only loud enough for Cas to hear.

The Omega glanced over at Dean, watching as he held open the clue for Sam to snap his picture before reaching up and locking the bone back into place. When Cas looked back at Gabe he was typing on his cell phone, a look of determination on his face.

Then, the Archangel’s face lit up. “I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” He held up his phone shaking it wildly. “1864, that was during the Civil War,” an impish grin spread across Gabe’s face, “and it just so happens that there is a museum dedicated to the American Civil War three streets over.” He clicked his fingers and the phone disappeared once again, leaving in its place a miniature snickers bar. He unwrapped it and popped the candy into his mouth, mumbling around it, “Looks like we’re tied again.”

Dean smirked as he slid up behind his mate, licking a stripe up the side of his throat and over the mating bite he’d put there. “I would love to be _tied_ right about now,” the Alpha growled in his Omega’s ear.

“Mmm,” Cas purred as he leaned back into the touch and bared his throat for his Alpha, like a good Omega should. “As soon as we win, that can be arranged.”

Dean’s fingers clutched at Cas’s hips as he rocked against his mate’s ass. “You are awfully sassy tonight, lil’ Omega.”

“Yeah, but,” Cas tilted his head to the side and snaked his tongue out running it along Dean’s sharp jaw line before nipping at his chin, “you love it when I’m _sassy_.”

Another growl tore from Dean’s throat as he spun his mate around and backed him against the lamp post, the skeleton rattling around them as he claimed his mate’s lips in a rough kiss. Dean licked his way in Cas’ mouth, dominating the kiss, making his Omega go pliant and become putty in his hands.

“Ugh,” Sam whined. “So gross! I can _smell_ your guys’ combined arousal.”

Dean broke the kiss, smirking as Cas chased his lips with glassy eyes; he was clearly lust drunk and Dean’s inner Alpha preened that he was able to cause that reaction from a kiss, a very hot kiss granted, but just a kiss nonetheless.

The mated pair turned to face their brothers; Sam looked horrified and Gabe, well, he looked amused. A smirk spread across the Archangel’s lips. “As hot as that was, we don’t have time for the two of you to make out like a bunch of horny teens. Looks like there’s another team hot on our tail.” He cocked his head to the end of the street where a costumed group was stepping out of a minivan. “C’mon,” he gained their attention again and nodded towards the car, “‘let’s go check out that museum.” 

“You're right, back to business. We’ve got a scavenger hunt to win.” Dean smiled and nodded as he ran his eyes over his mate’s body. “There will be plenty of time for _pleasure_ later.” 

He wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist as the four of the walked back to the car.

As soon as they were out of the car, Sam noticed the replication of a field hospital set up behind the museum. They jogged over to the large grassy meadow where a bunch of hospital ward tents sat, along with numerous mannequins dressed as soldiers, medics, and patients alike.

The group immediately split up and began searching the site for their next clue. After the third tent Cas checked, he found what they were looking for. 

“Over here guys! Third tent on the main end, furthest from the museum!” The Omega reached into the glittering jack-o-lantern that was placed on a patient's lap. Gabe was the first to join him and he handed his brother the blue coin. The Archangel was dropping it into the velvety pouch when Dean and Sam walked into the tent.

The Alpha glanced around. “Where’s the clue?”

“Over there,” Cas nodded towards the doctor standing at the front of the cot. “It’s tied around his left hand.”

Sam walked over and took the paper in his hand. He unfolded it, took a picture, and then began to read.

“Campfire!” Dean paced the length the cot. “Where would you find a campfire?” The Alpha continued to pace and think, stopping mid-step when it hit him. “Sammy,” he spun around to face his brother, “check on your phone, see if there are any campsites close by.”

Sam nodded as he clicked away on his cell. “Got it! One campsite in town.” He grinned at the group. “Let’s go check out Camp Heavenly Valley.” 

“In the lead again!” Dean exclaimed as they walked back to the car.

Cas bumped his shoulder against his mate’s. “Only until Gabe and I solve the next clue.”

They walked along a small trail that lead to the camp’s first site. As the clearing opened, a huge smile spread across Dean’s face when he saw a bunch of eerie white ghosts seated on logs in a circle around a fake fire.

“Huh, that was easy, first campsite we checked..” Dean walked over to the ghosts, circling them until he reached the odd one out, the only one covered in a red sheet. He wrapped his arm around the spook’s shoulder. “I think this fella’s gonna have our clue hidden under his robes.” The Alpha waggled his brow at Gabe who had just finished placing their team coin he had gotten from one of the other ghosts in the velvet pouch. “You wanna do the honors of checking?”

“Kinky,” the Archangel smirked. “You know I do.” He knelt down and flipped up the ghosts crimson cloth. The clue was tied to a button on the inside of the robe. Gabe flipped the paper over, summoned his phone, and took a picture before reading the riddle.

'“Hmm,” Gabe stood up and dusted the dirt off the knees of his costume. “Monster of some sort, maybe?” He looked at the hunters who were in deep thought, then over to his brother who wore a grin. “What’s goin’ on it that head of yours, Cassie?”

“Not a monster.” The Omega’s smile widened as he turned to his mate. “You remember that large, metal, fire-breathing dragon in front of the auto shop that the owner made himself from scraps? We passed it on our way to interrogate a witness. You thought it was, and I quote, ‘fuckin’ wicked’.”

“It was!” Dean exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. “The dude not only designed it and painted it, he even set up a propane tank so it would breath actual fire. _Actual fire, Cas_.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “If that ain’t fuckin’ wicked I don’t know what is!”

“You’re right, Alpha.” Cas reached up and patted his mate’s cheek teasingly. “It was fuckin’ wicked. Now,” he smirked as he stepped back, “let’s go get our next clue.”

The large dragon loomed menacingly outside the auto shop and Dean approached it with caution.

“Really?” Cas rolled his eyes and pushed past him. “I highly doubt the owner has it set so that it will breath fire right now. It’s too much of a risk. Some one on the hunt could get hurt! I’m sure they took that into consideration.”

“You never know,” Dean huffed, “and I don’t fancy getting fricasseed.”

Gabe snorted and pushed past Dean as well to dig out their team coin from the jack-o-lantern perched on one of the dragon’s large wings. Once it was safe inside the pouch, he sidled up by his brother who was reaching for the clue that was hanging from a red heart around the dragon’s neck. 

Cas held his hand out and Gabe passed him the cellphone so he could snap a picture of it. Once the Omega had given the phone back, he read the riddle.

“Well,” Cas scrunched up his nose as he took a step back from the large beast, “that doesn’t sound very pleasant.”

Gabe hummed in agreement as he reached up and scratched his chin. “You got any guesses on this one? ‘Cause I gotta say, I haven’t got the slightest idea on how to puzzle this one out.”

“No,” the Omega shook his head. “Give me a minute to think.” Cas glanced over to the Winchester brothers who were talking in hushed tones and he wondered if they were having any luck.

“Okay, so,” Dean let out a puff of air, “let’s work through it. ‘Sparks flyin’ with flesh and blood and bone fryin’’, that sounds like an electric chair to me.” The Alpha tapped his foot as he continued to think out loud. “Most businesses and establishments around here seem to have decorated for halloween. So question is, who would be most likely to put out a electric chair as a decoration?”

Sam gnawed on his bottom lip as he contemplated everything his brother had just said. The Beta was running through all the places they’d visited or passed while working the vamp case when it hit him. “The police station, Dean! The day we went in to pick up the missing person’s files, a few of the officers were unpacking decorations. I didn’t see an electric chair, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t have set one up after we had left.”

Dean bobbed his head from side to side thinking it over. “It’s a damn good guess, I say we check it out.” He looked over at his mate and the Archangel who both looked clueless as fuck. “Besides, we can’t stay here all night.” He hitched his thumbed over at Cas and Gabe. “Judging by the looks on their faces, I say neither of them have got any better ideas. So, police station it is!”

As it turned out, Sam’s shot in the dark had been correct. There in front of the station, set in the middle of a variety of halloween decorations, was an electric chair roped off by fake caution tape, the kind like you would buy at Halloween Express. They pulled up beside the police station and got out of the car. 

“Shit...” Gabe eyed the large white spray painted letters along the side of the vehicle mischievously. “Are we sure we wanna park the shady lookin’ creeper-mobile right outside a police station? Like, isn’t that just asking for trouble?” He gestures to the side of the car like one of those showcase girls on a gameshow. “It even advertises we got ‘Free Candy’.”

Dean snorted. “Even if it didn’t have that written on the side, it still looks like a creeper mobile.” He grimaced as he looked over the car before smirking and turning back to Gabe. “So,” he smacked his hand on Gabe’s shoulder, “let’s get in and get out fast.”

“There is nothing wrong with my car!” Cas grumbled as he glared at his mate and brother.

They both patted the Omega on the back as they walked towards the electric chair. Gabe looked over at Dean and muttered, “I’m gonna set that thing on fire before I leave.”

“You most certainly will not Gabriel!” the Omega growled.

“Trust me, babe.” The Alpha paused as Castiel caught up and wrapped his arms around his mate. “In the long run, it’d be what's best.”

“But I like my car,” Cas whined as they made it to the caution tape.

“You're the only one,” Gabe and Dean said in tandem.

“Assbutts,” the Omega hissed as pushed his mate over the caution tape, smirking when Dean almost tripped. 

“Not cool,” Dean tried to chide, but couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up into a smile. Yeah, he kinda had that coming.

While the Alpha looked over the electric chair for their clue, Gabe found the jack-o-lantern nestled in a pile of ash under the chair and retrieved their coin. When the Archangel stood back up, he knocked his head on the chair, jostling the clue loose from the helmet. Gabe cursed and rubbed the back of his head while Dean grabbed the clue that dangled from a small string. After snapping a quick picture, he read aloud;.

Dean tucked the clue back into the electric chair’s helmet and turned to the others with a furrowed brow. “What the hell is that suppose to mean?”

“A church,” the angels answered in unison. Dean glanced over at Sam who shrugged and then he looked back to the angels. Gabe had his phone out, typing something quickly. After a few more clicks, he showed his findings to Cas, who had a triumphant smile to match his brother’s.

Gabe closed his hand around the phone and it disappeared. When he reopened his fist there was a cherry jolly rancher in his palm, which he immediately popped into his mouth. “C’mon boys,” he said happily around the hard candy. “Our next stop is Heaven’s Gate Church of God. Oh, and,” the Archangel winked at them, “we’re all tied up again.”

Dean pulled up in front of the church and killed the engine, letting out a long sigh as he smirked over his shoulder at the angels. “I feel like it should be an actual sin to park the creeper-mobile in front of a church.”

“I believe it is. Pretty sure it’s written in the good book somewhere.” Gabe cleared his throat and lowered his voice mockingly, “‘Thou shalt not park creeper lookin’ mobiles in front of sacred ground’.” 

“ _Ugh!_ Fuck you both!” Cas swatted his brother’s arm, then the back of his mate’s head, before sinking back into the seat with a loud huff. “You guys win! I will pick out another car from the bunker’s garage. I will sacrifice my own comfort with the vehicle that I actually enjoy and it will be worth it to get you two to shut the hell up.”

“Hallelujah!” Gabe threw up his hands. 

“It’s a miracle!” Dean exclaimed.

“You know,” Cas paused with his head tilted in thought, “I know the car I want, too.”

“Which one, my lil’ Omega.” Dean smiled sweetly at him. “Name it, and it’s yours.” 

“Okay, I want the ‘78 Firebird. Yes,” Cas nodded, “that one is perfect. It’s a beautiful deep crimson and the only car in the bunker that could kick your baby’s ass.”

“What?” Dean’s smile fell as he huffed. “Take it back, Cas. That’s just blasphemy! And, and,” he pointed to the large building in front on them, “and at a church no less!”

“No, I will not take it back.” Cas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Alright, Alright,” Sam cut in with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s save the bickering for later and go find our next clue. But,” he smirked over at his brother, “you did start all this by aggravating the hell out of Cas over his car.”

Dean opened his mouth to retort but Cas spoke first. “Thank you, Sam,” the Omega smiled as he opened his car door. “Just so you know, you’re the only one in this car that isn’t an asshole.” 

Cas glared at Dean and Gabe as he got out of the car and started towards the church with the others scrambling to follow. He stopped and waited for them by the large wrought iron gates glowering. Dean couldn’t help but to grin. He looked so damn cute standing there, arms crossed firmly over his chest with his metaphorical feathers ruffled. God, Dean loved him so damn much… Even if his silly Omega did have the misconception that the stupid Firebird could kick his baby’s ass. _As if_. The Alpha slid up beside his mouthy mate, wrapped his arms around Cas, and planted a kiss to his cheek. 

The Omega grumbled under his breath but it held no real heat behind it because Dean could tell his mate was fighting hard not to smile. The Alpha glanced over his Omega’s shoulder and saw the folder paper hanging from an orange string wound around one of the gate’s posts. 

“Hey,” Dean stepped back from Cas and picked up the paper, “found the clue.” He glanced down on the sidewalk by where the clue hung and there sat the jack-o-lantern. He nodded towards it. “And there's the pumpkin with the team coin.”

“I’m on it!” Gabe saluted and bent down to rifle through the pumpkin. It didn’t take long before the Archangel was standing back up and dropping the blue coin into the velvet pouch.

“You guy ready?” Dean asked as he unfolded the paper. Sam leaned over his shoulder and snapped a picture of the clue. When everyone nodded, Dean started to read.

Dean dropped the paper and it fluttered back down to lay against the gate. He looked at the others. “Final prize, that sounds like this is our final clue!”

“It does,” Gabe smirked as he clicked his fingers and summoned his phone. “And we are tied so winner takes all. The whole enchilada,” Sam scrambled with his phone, typing furiously as the Archangel continued his taunting, “the whole kit and caboodle.” 

“Give me that,” Cas rolled his eyes and pulled the phone from his brother’s grip. “We are gonna lose because you're too busy mocking and not trying to solve this last riddle.” 

The Omega opened Google and started to search, already having an idea and wanted to follow up on it.

“House with a horrific past,” Dean mumbled before leaning closer to Sam and whispering, “See if there are any stories about haunted houses in this area.” 

Sam nodded and opened a new tab.

“Don’t bother,” the Omega said causing Sam and Dean to stop dead in their tracks and look over at him. “I’ve solved it.” Cas looked back down at the phone, all eyes on him.

“Well?” Gabe bounced up onto the balls of his feet. “The suspense is killin’ me here, Cassie.”

“The Stapleton house. It’s the only mentioned haunted house in the area,” the angel stated in a matter-of-factly tone. “William Stapleton built the house in 1901, he killed his whole family with an axe in the basement where he hung himself after. That happened in 1909.” He thrust the phone into Dean’s hand. “It was rumored as haunted in 1910 when the next family who lived there reported seeing a ghostly man crying as he walked from room to room, calling out for his family, and carrying a dripping axe. They moved out within a week of purchasing it and no one has lived there since.” 

“How the hell..?” Dean mused and shook his head as he passed the phone to Sam. “How’d you find that so fast?”

“It was easy.” A smile spread across Cas lips. “It’s under ‘History’ on the town's Wikipedia page.”

“Angel’s win!” Gabe cheered as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and lifted him up, spinning him around.

“Put me down,” Cas grumped as he smacked his brother’s arm.

“You’re not fun,” Gabe pouted as he sat the Omega back down. Cas pulling out of his hold as soon as his feet were on solid ground. 

“I can’t believe we lost!” Dean grumped. “I hate losing.”

“There, there,” Cas cooed in mock comfort as he wrapped his arms around his Alpha. “You know,” he grinned salaciously at Dean, “even though you lost to me and Gabe in solving the clues, there will be no losers when we get back to the hotel room and I cash in on our side bet.”

“Mmm,” Dean growled as Cas nipped at his bottom lip. “I’m _very much_ looking forward to that.”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam shot his brother a bitch face. “You didn’t loose shit. Me on the other hand...” He let out a sigh and ran his fingers back through his hair. “I have buy this asshole a drink!” Sam nodded towards the Archangel. “And I have to continue putting up with his ridiculous nicknames, like Samshine, Sammich, and Sammoose.” 

“Just so you know,” the Archangel winked at Sam and barked out an evil sounding laugh, “I’m coming up with _new_ nicknames as we speak.”

Sam groaned as they started walking back to the car. “On the plus side,” Sam started and looked over at Dean, “I think we may win this. I mean, we were the first to leave after we read the first riddle. I think we’ve maintained a good lead on the other teams, too. We only ran into one team and that was a few clues ago. And, of course, we have all our team coins.”

“Well then,” Dean opened the car door, “let’s go to a spooky party at a haunted house and see if we won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scavenger Hunt Clues
> 
> *They say that bats come out at night,  
> But don't be overcome with fright.  
> A bat hangs on the oldest barn somewhere,  
> And your next clue is hidden there.
> 
> * A bunch of Jack-o-lanterns light the night.  
> Their eerie faces shining bright.  
> The knife that shaped them lies around,  
> And holds your next clue safe and sound.
> 
> * Oversized spider crawls upon its web,  
> Up in a tree where it is spread.  
> Entangled in this arachnid's lair of doom  
> Your next clue there must surely loom.
> 
> * Look on this street, look all around,  
> Or your next clue will not be found.  
> Beware the woman dressed in black,  
> Your clue is hidden in her hat.
> 
> * Black cats roam about at night.  
> They always hiss and sometimes bite.  
> Along the fence is where they hide,  
> You'll find a clue by one cat's side.
> 
> * Your next goal is to find a mask.  
> This will not be an easy task.  
> Look for a place that will really scare.  
> Start looking where souls ‘Rest In Peace’, if you dare.
> 
> * Tied to a post stands Roger Jones.  
> He has no skin, just lanky bones.  
> He was left to die one cold dark night.  
> His grin, still there, is such a fright.  
> Now that he's gone he needs not a thing.  
> Grab the black bone and clue, lashed with orange string  
> But be wary, ye scavenger, not to disturb his head.  
> His stale breath is dreadful and will knock you dead!
> 
> * Blood and bones and guts and gore,  
> they’ve been here since ‘64.  
> Wounded and bleeding and stalking the land.  
> If you need protection they’ll give you a hand.
> 
> * Around the campfire burning bright,  
> dances the spirits of the night.  
> Guarding the clue, he’s not dressed in white  
> Check beneath his robe, but don’t die of fright!
> 
> * Time to survive the deadly flame,  
> and the fearless beast from which it came.  
> You’re a brave-hearted soul, now do your part,  
> and look at the clue hidden in his red-heated heart.
> 
> * When the voltage goes up and the sparks start flyin’,  
> and flesh and blood and bones are fryin’.  
> You must set aside your fear,  
> look in the ash for a coined souvenir.
> 
> * Here’s your chance to play with fate.  
> Retrieve your next clue at Heaven’s gate.
> 
> * Tonight is all about fright and fear.  
> A trick or a treat is waiting near.  
> A famous house and horrific past holds the sweet surprise.  
> Enter at your own risk and claim your FINAL prize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to give a heads up there is Descriptive mentions of murder in this chapter that’s case related.
> 
> Happy reading!

The Alpha pulled into the Stapleton driveway and shut off the car. The only other vehicle there was the blue VW Bug Morticia had mentioned before the hunt started. They did it, they had all their coins and were the first team to arrive. They had won the five-hundred dollar cash prize! Dean grinned at Sam and Gabe before winking at Cas. “C’mon Team Free Will, let’s go claim our winnings.” 

Once Cas stepped out of the car, he let his eyes roam over the large, white, two-story farmhouse decked out in Halloween decor. “A lot of work went into these decorations,” the Omega marveled as he walked around the front of the vehicle to join the others.

“Mm-hm,” Dean smiled and nodded at him as he wrapped his arm around his Omega’s waist. “Many hours by the looks of this place.”

They trekked up the walkway leading to the house. Ghosts hung from the trees as skeletons lined the white picket fence, watching, waiting, for new arrivals. On either side of the cobblestone pathway, the yard was littered with grave stones with sharp clawed hands and decaying zombies clawing themselves free from the dirt. 

The banisters leading up onto the porch were wound with orange and black LED lights and when they reached the top step, the group looked down at the gargoyles on either side of them. Their eyes spoke of their sole purpose to protect the house, to allow entrance to those who they deemed worthy. As the group stepped past them, Dean smiled. Apparently the stoned creatures had regarded the four of them decent enough to deserve entry.

Behind Dean and Cas, Sam’s eyes trailed along the railing, taking in the spider webbing crisscrossed and weaved throughout it to make a wonderful home for the hundreds of tiny plastic spiders. His eyes flitted to the roof where rubber bats and lighted cauldrons hung from the trim, casting a eerie glow down the whole length of the porch. A small impressed grin spread across his lips as he looked over to the others. “They did a hell of a job.”

Gabe hummed and bopped his head. “Even _I_ think this is pretty cool, Samilicious.” Gabe smirked at his newest creation and Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean gestured towards the door. “Shall we see what the inside looks like?”

“Definitely.” Cas nudged his mate’s shoulder. “Lead the way, Alpha.”

“Damn,” Dean let out a loud whistle as he stepped through the front door. “Not bad for a place that’s a hundred plus years old.”

“I’m sure it’s been renovated,” Sam added as he stepped past Dean and ran his fingers along the rustic wood walls down the entryway. “It looks like they kept it vintage though, so it still holds it’s early 1900’s charm.” 

Music filled the air as the group wandered into the large, old-fashioned looking parlor. The area had been decorated wonderfully for the celebration, just like the outside. Orange and black balloons were everywhere; some floated along the ceiling while others were scattered along the floor. It matched perfectly with the orange and black streamers that were twisted together, wrapped around the banisters that led upstairs and draped along the walls, fireplace, and refreshment tables in a perfect shaped ’U’. More spiderwebs with fake spiders hung from various places around the room, fake bats and ghosts dangled low from the ceiling, and expertly carved pumpkins were arranged on the numerous buffet tables that lined the back wall, all of them filled with various treats and drinks. A small and round wrought iron console table sat in the corner of the room with an antique record player perched on the edge. But as perfect as everything was, something was off here, something was _wrong_. 

Dean walked over by the record player, hanging half-on-half-off the table. It had clearly been jostled, the song was skipping and playing the same part over and over. 

“ _I put a spell on-on-on yo-ou, because-se-se you’re mine-ine-ine_.” 

The Alpha furrowed his brows. How the hell had he not noticed that sooner? He moved it back to the center of the table and lifted the arm on the player, setting it back down on the record. The skipping stopped and the song started playing normally. 

The Alpha crossed the room over to the drinks table, his eyes slid along the length of the table and down to the floor beside it where a shattered punch bowl lay, the red liquid streaking across the hardwood floor.

Dean looked back at the other three. “Do any of you guys get the feeling that somethings-”

“Not quite right?” Sam finished as he took his brother's side, eyes dropping to the smashed glass.

“You feel that?” Cas asked as he placed his hand on Gabe’s shoulder.

“Yup.” The Archangel nodded. “There’s some seriously dark mojo within this house, tied to one very restless spirit.”

“Great.” Dean sighed as his head dropped forward and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So the ‘fake’ haunted house? Not so fake after all.”

“Looks like,” Sam said as he strode over to the fireplace and grabbed two of the iron pokers from the holder. “We need to take a look around, see if we can find the couple running the hunt. Their car is out front, so they’ve got to be around here somewhere.” Sam tossed one of the iron pokers to Dean who caught it effortlessly with a small smirk. 

“Dean.” The Alpha turned when he heard his mate's voice and felt Cas’ fingers curl around his wrist. He looked up and met his Omega’s eyes just as he spoke again. “I think I know where to start.”

“The basement? Really?” Dean groaned as they stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“It does make sense.” Sam shrugged as he walked closer to the open door beside the panty and peered down the stairs that lead into the cellar. “After all, down there was where it happened.” He looked over his shoulder at the others. “And the door was open, so clearly someone has been down there recently. Or still is.”

“Creepy basement it is then,” Dean relented. “I’ll go first,” the Alpha affirmed, the need to protect his pack screaming in his blood. “You guys stay behind me.” 

At everyone’s nod, Dean descended slowly down the stairs, his fingers twitching around the iron poker. He reached the bottom step, ready to swing if an angry spirit popped up.

Dean took a deep breath as his feet touched the concrete floor. The Alpha began walking further into the basement with Sam and Cas at his sides and Gabe bringing up the rear. Their eyes darted around the dimly lit cellar, looking for signs of danger or for the couple that was running the hunt.

“There,” Sam hissed and nudged Dean's shoulder, pointing towards two figures lying on the floor curled around each other.

Dean darted over to them and dropped to his knees. He set down the iron poker beside his knee before he placed a hand on each of their backs and waited. The Alpha let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when he felt the rise and fall of their chests as the couple breathed in and out. They were alive, just knocked out. Now, he and the others needed to get the couple out of this house before the spook decided to come back and finish the job.

Cas knelt down beside Dean. The angel reached past him and placed his fingers to the man’s, then women's, temple. They both let out a sharp gasp after Cas healed them before clambering up into a sitting position and scrambling backward until they were pressed against the wall.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Dean held up his hands in a placid, reassuring manner. “It’s okay. You guys are safe now.” 

Morticia licked her lips and wrapped her arms around her mate’s waist as Dean continued talking. 

“Can you tell us what happened to you? Ummm,” Dean furrowed his brows trying to remember their names, a small smile spread across his lips when it came to him. “Gracie, Eric, do either of you remember how you guys ended up down here?”

“Yeah,” Eric said his voice cracking as he spoke. He cleared his throat and tried again. “We heard a noise down here.” His eyes shift over Dean and Cas, then up to Sam and Gabe standing behind them. “It was a man, he was uh...” Eric shook his head. “He was crying. We thought he might be hurt, but when we came down here…” he trailed off with a shiver.

“You won’t believe us, you’ll think we’re crazy,” Gracie whispered against her Alpha’s shoulder. “I don’t even know if _I_ believe what we saw.” She took a deep breath and starting rambling, “He had Eric and Eric told me to run, so I ran. I ran upstairs. I made it to the parlor and he was _there_ , he just appeared! I bumped the record player and he howled when the song started skipping. I-I hit the refreshments table and the punch bowl fell. I remember looking down at the punch staining the floor, then I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. He was, he was, he was-” She shook her head and pressed her lips together in a firm line.

“Gracie,” Cas spoke, his tone kind and encouraging, “we promise not to judge you or to think you're crazy. Please.” The angel gave them a soft smile. “What did you see?”

“O-okay,” Gracie nodded shakily. “We saw a-” She stopped mid sentence when the lights began to flicker. Dean’s reached for the iron poker, his fingers closing around it when Gracie shouted as she pointed behind him. “That! We saw that!”

Dean and Cas turned, both of them quickly rising to their feet. Sam and Gabe flanked them on either side, the four of them effectively shielding the couple from the specter. The hunters and angels sized up the spirit as he stood there, staring and unmoving. 

William Stapleton wore denim overalls and a long sleeved shirt underneath. Dark patches, nearly black, covered his his clothes and a shiver ran through Dean when he realized it was stains from his family’s blood. The man’s skin was sallow, his grey eyes sunken, and a deep braided cord laceration twined around his neck. 

“Get out!” the entity screeched as he flickered in and out of sight. The lightbulb above his head shattered and sparks rained down around them. “Get out of my house!” he howled again before descending upon them. 

Sam lifted the iron poker and swung, slicing through the ghost’s chest. Stapleton dissipated with a pained scream.

“Well,” Gabe glanced from where the spirit stood then over to the others, “don’t gotta tell me twice.” He snapped his fingers, transporting the group outside by Cas’ car.

Everyone stumbled as they adjusted to the quick change in location. Gracie and Eric clutched at each other to keep from falling down. “What-” Eric shook his head taking in his surrounding with confusion. “What the hell was that and what the hell are you guys?” He pulled his mate closer, ready to protect her if need be.

“We’re not going to hurt you guys.” Dean gave them a small smile and dropped the fire poker onto the gravel by his feet. “We’re the good guys. I’m Dean, that’s Sam,” he pointed to his brother, then mate, “That’s Cas, and that’s,” he motioned to the Archangel, “Gabe.”

“Please,” Eric sighed, his shoulder slumped, “just explain to us what the fuck is going on.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded and tossed his fire poker over by Dean’s. “That,” he pointed back towards the house, “was a ghost. And we,” he signaled to himself, Dean, Cas and Gabe, “are hunters. We take care of ghosts and other things.”

“Other things,” Gracie squeaked by her Alpha’s side. “Wha-”

“Woah now,” Gabe cut her off as he quirked a brow at Sam. “You and Dean-o here are hunters. Me and Cassie,” he wiggles his finger back and forth between him and his brother, “we’re angels.”

“A-angels?” Eric’s choked out, his voice rising several octaves. “Like _actual_ angels?”

“Yup,” Gabe grinned cheekily. “I’m Gabriel.” At the sharp intake of the couples breath he pushed on. “Yes, that Gabriel, the Archangel.” He wrapped his arm around Cas. “This is Castiel, Angel of Thursday, and one hell of a warrior.”

“Oh,” Gracie let out a hysterical giggle, “I think I’m gonna faint.” 

“Please don’t.” Gabe snapped his fingers. A bench appeared behind the couple and Eric slowly lowered himself and Gracie onto it. “That would be counterproductive seeing as we’re gonna need your help.”

“O-our he-help,” Eric stuttered nervously. “I-I don’t know what we could possibly do to help you guys.”

“Take it away, Dean-o!” Gabe gestured to Dean with a flourished movement. “You are better at engaging the civilians.”

“Gabriel can be a bit of an ass,” the Alpha rolled his eyes at the Archangel and knelt down beside the couple. “But he’s right, we do need your guys’ help.”

Gracie gasped. “You just called an angel an ass.”

“I did,” Dean snorted. “But it’s okay, as much as I hate to admit it, he’s family. I’m mated to his brother.”

“You-” Gracie’s eyes widened comically. “-you are mated to an angel?”

“I sure am.” Dean nodded and waved for Cas to come closer. The Omega walked over and knelt down by his mate.

“As my brother said, I’m Castiel.” The angel held out his hand for Eric and Gracie to shake. The look of awe in their eyes as they took his hand, one after another, had Dean smiling softly at his mate. “I know you both are good people, very kind and caring, and look at the others of this town as your family.”

“We do.” Eric shifted on the bench and looked over at Gracie, a silent conversation going on between the mated pair before she nodded and he turned back to Cas and Dean. “Tell us how we can help.”

“Okay,” Dean stood, Cas joining him. “First of all, we need to make sure the other participants in the hunt do not come out here. We need to keep them safe.” Dean shifted from foot to foot, his brows scrunched in fierce concentration. He looked back down at Gracie and Eric. “Where could we set up another party?”

Gracie’s face fell. “Even if we had another place, there is no way we could set up a party somewhere else in the amount of time we’d have before other teams start to arrive.” She let out a small sigh. “I’m actually surprised some of other teams haven’t shown up yet.”

“I think we managed to keep a pretty good lead on them.” Sam shrugged as the couple looked over at him. “We’re good at what we do.”

“It seems like it.” A small laugh of amusement escaped Eric’s lips before he shot up straight on the bench. “The school gymnasium.” At everyone’s confused look he continued, “The party. We could move it to the school’s gymnasium.”

“Eric,” Gracie grinned at her mate, “that’s perfect! It was just remodeled this past year. It’s huge and it would definitely be the perfect replacement place for the-” She paused and shook her head. “But even with a new location there is no way we can set it up properly.”

“You guys just leave that to moi.” Gabriel winked as he popped a blue raspberry jolly rancher in his mouth. “I will have the place ready to go before you guys can say ‘Happy Halloween’ three times fast.”

“Gabe.” The Archangel turned to Sam when he heard his name. “Before you go do that, you need to stop at the last clue site and change the riddle to lead to the school gym instead of out here.” 

Gabe nodded his understanding. 

“And,” Sam continued, “if any teams have already gotten the clue and are on their way here, you need to use your mojo and have them change course.”

“I”m on it.” He smirked. “And I’ll be back to help here as soon as I’m done.” His eyes met his brother’s. “Cassie, keep them safe until I get back.”

“Of course.” Cas nodded. With the Omega’s reassurance, the Archangel was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Protect us?” Dean snorted.

“Dean,” Cas quirked a brow at him, “you may be my Alpha, but, I’m a very supreme angel. You should show me the respect I deserve.”

“Mmm,” Dean growled as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and pulled his flush against his body. “You know it gets me all hot when you remind me just how powerful you are.”

“Guys,” Sam cleared his throat, Dean and Cas turned their attention to him, “now is not the time.”

“You're right,” Dean grumbled sullenly, nosing at his mating mark on Cas’ throat before stepping back and getting his head back into the game. “Okay.” Dean looked down at Gracie and Eric. “Tell us everything you know about this house.”

“There’s really not a lot to tell.” Gracie leaned back on the bench and crossed her legs. “How did you guys solve the riddle?”

“He,” Dean pointed at his mate, “read about the house on the town’s wikipedia page.”

Eric hummed and nodded. “Then you guys know as much about the Stapleton house as we do.”

“Has the town owned this house and property since 1910? Did it revert back to the city when the other owners moved out after that week?” Sam asked as he leaned back against Cas’ car. “If so, why wait til now to do something with it?”

“Oh no,” Gracie shook her head. “The Bishop family bought it in 1910. Its been passed down through their family for over a century. Each generation has decided to do nothing with the property, just content to let it sit and rot.” She reached up and tucked a strand of the hair from her black wig behind her ear. “A few years back we approached the current owner about selling because we’d seen such potential in fixing the house up. The town wanted to buy it and turn it into a tourist attraction -- bring in money by having paid tours and even offer weekends stays in the ‘haunted Stapleton house’. The family originally turned us down, but then showed up at city hall about eight months later ready to sell.” 

Gracie gave them a small smile and shook her head. “We made the deal with the city in mind. They city can always use the extra money. Funding for after school programs, fixing roads, things like that.” She sighed and slumped against her mate. “Looks like that won’t be happening now.”

“Hey now,” Dean said, his tone stern and gaining the couple's attention. “Like Sammy said, we’re good at what we do. We’ll take care of your little ghost problem and you can move forward with your plans for the house.”

Gracie and Eric nodded slowly, the look in their eyes still unsure as Cas knelt down eye level to them. “I’ve known the Winchester brothers for many years now. They have helped so many others like you, so trust that they will help you, too, okay?”

“Okay,” Gracie whispered a genuine smile reaching her lips now as the angel rose back up. “Now, what else do you need from us?”

“Well,” Sam said as he pushed off the car and joined Dean and Cas, “now we need you guys to head on over to the school gymnasium. It’s gonna seem weird if you’re not there to greet the participants.”

“Alright.” Eric rose from the bench and held out his hand to help up his mate. “What are you guys going to do now?”

“We,” Dean nodded towards Sam and Cas, “are gonna do some research and find out where the body is buried so we can salt and burn it to get rid of the spirit,” he explained.

“Oh, it’s not.” Gracie shook her head and ran her hands down her dress smoothing it out. “William Stapleton’s body was burnt because of what he did to his family. The sheer savageness of how he killed them, the townspeople decided he didn’t deserve a proper funeral; he deserved to burn for his crimes.”

Sam blew out a breath. “Looks like we’re going back into the house then.”

“Why?” Eric’s voice cracked as he asked. “Why would you willingly go back in there?”

“Besides the fact that it’s kind of part of the job?” Dean shrugged as he walked over to the iron fire pokers and picked them up. “If the body was already burnt, it means there’s an object tethering him here. And,” he passed the pokers to Sam, “the house is an excellent place to start looking for it.”

“More specifically, the basement,” Cas added as he looked back to the house, reaching out with his power to see if he could sense the benevolent spirit. “Now would be a good time to go back in, I don’t feel his presence.”

“Looks like it's go time then.” Dean gave Eric and Gracie one last reassuring smile. “You guys better get going.”

“Okay,” Eric nodded. “Oh, wait!” He reached into the breast pocket of his suit costume and pulled out an envelope. He passed it to Dean. “Here, you guys have more than earned it.”

Dean took it in his hands and glanced down at it. _First Place_ was written in black, bold cursive. “Thanks,” Dean replied tapping the envelope against his palm as Gracie and Eric walked over to their car.

“Hey, Team Free Will,” Gracie called out as she stood by the opened passenger side door. “You all are like real life superheros. Those costumes are cool,” she smiled, “but definitely not needed. You guys are way more awesome than the Avengers.” 

She slid into the seat and shut the door, the three of them staring after her in a stunned silence. As the car started to pull away, she leaned out the window. “When this is all over, please come find us. Let us know you guys are okay.”

“We will, we promise,” Sam called back as he watched the car disappear down the driveway.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean walked over to his mate after having placed the envelope filled with the prize money in the glovebox. “You got weapons in your trunk?”

“Do I have weapons?” Cas deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. “What do you think?”

“Hey now!” The Alpha held his hands up, palms out in a playful placating manner. “No need to get sassy, lil’ Omega.”

Cas snorted and popped his truck, pulling up the fake bottom revealing the secret compartment filled with a variety of weapons. “This enough for you, Alpha?”

“Smart ass,” Dean mumbled as he picked up sawed off shotgun filled with rock salt rounds. “Trade you Sammy, gun for iron poker.”

Sam nodded and passed Dean one of the pokers and took the gun. “Here Cas,” he held out the other iron poker. “You take this just in case.”

“Okay,” Cas reached out and took it, clutching it in one hand as he slammed the trunk shut with the other. He glanced to Sam then to his Alpha. “You guys ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Dean let out a loud sigh as the trio started down the walkway leading to the house.

The Alpha’s fingers twitched around the iron poker as they walked further into the parlor. The overhead lights began to flicker and Dean’s eyes scanned the room. When he looked back directly in front of him, William appeared and Dean raised the iron poker over his head.

“Please,” the ghost begged as he crouched down and held his hands out as if protecting himself. Dean stopped mid swing, watching curiously as William looked up at the Alpha and whispered, “Please, tell me they’re okay. That I-I didn’t hurt them to badly.”

“Why do you care?” Dean barked and somewhere behind him he heard Sam cock the shotgun.

“Because,” William dropped to his knees and he looked up at the Alpha with melancholy eyes. “I would never purposely hurt anyone. They startled me! And I tried so hard to fight the ire growing within me, to make myself disappear. But I failed... I hit him and she ran. I chased after her, I didn’t want to, I couldn’t help it. I almost had it under control until she bumped the table and that song, that _god damn_ song made the fire in me ignite and I hit her, too. I took her back to the basement. I’m so glad you guys showed up when you did. I don’t want more blood on my hands.”

Dean lowered his weapon as Cas handed Dean his own before stepping in front of the Alpha and peering down at the spirit with narrowed eyes. His head tilted to the side as he gauged the situation. The angel knelt down beside him. “Do you know you're dead?”

“Do I know I’m dead.” A loud humourless laugh filled the room. “Of course I do. And I’ve known for over a hundred years! I knew the very moment I passed.”

“What happened to you?” Gabe asked causing the others to jump at his sudden appearance, all but William who didn’t even so much as bat an eye at the new arrival.

“Dammit, Gabe,” Dean growled as he clutched his chest. “One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack.” 

Cas shook his head at Dean’s dramatics as he stood up and took his place by his Alpha’s side. Sam rolled his eyes as he turned to the Archangel. “Is everything all good?”

“Yup,” Gabe nodded. “Party’s a go and we will not be getting any unwanted visitors. Now, back to the situation we have here.” He looked back to the ghost who was still on his knees, his hands clasped in his lap. “William, do you know what happened to you?”

“Abigail,” the spirit growled, lights flashing dangerously. “That _witch_ is what happened to me.”

“Witches, I hate witches! They’re always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere,” Dean hissed as he looked over at Cas. “It’s creepy and downright unsanitary.” 

“Shhh,” the Omega hushed his mate’s tirade, one that he had heard numerous times before, so he could concentrate on what William was saying.

“What did she do?” Sam asked as he lowered the shotgun to his side.

The spirit gave them a sad smile. “She fell in love with me.”

“And she thought cursing you would make you fall head over heels for her,” Dean scoffed as he sat the fire pokers on the refreshment table, still in reach if need be. 

“She didn’t curse me right away.” His fingers twitched against his thighs. “Her family owned this little tea shop in town called Charmed. I was the manager of the local construction company and every Friday I would take my crew to Charmed for lunch. That’s where I met her. Abigail, with her chocolate eyes, blood red lips, and raven hair. All the men in my crew were enamoured by her, but, she had her sights set on me.” 

William shook his head sorrowfully. “Once she discovered I was happily mated to my Omega Catherine and wouldn’t dare stray, she dosed my tea with a potion, _cor meum_.”

“My heart,” Cas whispered.

“Yes,” the spirit nodded as he met the angel’s eyes. “But it didn't work, she couldn’t have my heart for it belonged to another, my Catherine, my-”

“True mate,” Gabe finished and William nodded again.

“So let me get this straight,” Dean quirked a brow. “If you’re true mates even a witches spell can’t touch that?”

“Exactly,” Cas reached over and took his Alpha’s hand. “True mate bonds are magic within themselves, shared between two people and can not be rationally explained. It certainly can not be conjured and no love spell, no matter how strong or how powerful the witch, can break that sacred bond.”

Dean’s hand squeezed Cas hand a little tighter as he whispered, “So nothing shy of death could break our bond?”

“Not even death, my Alpha.” Cas rubbed his thumb lovingly over the back of Dean’s hand. “True mates share their own personal heaven.”

“It’s nice to see what true love looks like again.” Dean and Cas looked down at William who had been watching their little moment. A soft, _real_ smile spread across the spirits lips as he met Dean’s eyes. “You look at your Omega like I did mine.” William tone turned firm. “Never take him for granted.”

“I won’t,” Dean promised in a tone just a firm. 

“So,” Sam shifted to the left of Dean, “when that didn’t work... what did she do?”

William’s eyes turned stormy as he flickered in and out of view and the lights flashed again. “She poisoned my tea with _quod circum ira_.”

“She meant business.” Gabe let out a low whistle. “Encompassing Rage.”

“I fought it for as long as I could,” William whispered. “I tried, I really did.” He looked up, pleading with his eyes for them to believe him. “But it swallowed me whole, like a storm. One filled with madness, fury, bitterness, and mania. I led my beloved Catherine, and our twin pups Andrew and Ada, who were only four -” his voice hitched and he forced himself to continue, “I led them to the basement where I had my axe ready.”

“First,” William’s voice was woeful as he retold the events, staring down at the floor not daring to look any of them in the eyes. “I took the axe to my sweet Omega. She begged as I landed my first blow in her shoulder, her arm barely hanging from the socket. The pups screamed but not once did they try to run. I think they were in shock as their mother’s blood covered them... Over and over I plunged my axe into my true mate. You know what the last words she said to me were?” 

He did look up then, his face twisted in pain and anger. “She told me she loved me, that she forgave me, that was right before I buried that axe in her face. Then,” his voice wavered in agony, “I killed Andrew with one swift blow to his neck, decapitating him. As he crumpled to the ground Ada dropped to the floor beside him and curled in on herself, she wailed and pleaded, ‘Daddy no, Daddy please, Daddy stop’. And you know what I did?” He reached up and clutched his head in his hands. “I used my boot to roll my baby girl onto her back and drove my axe into her stomach.”

“You don’t have to continue,” Sam spoke softly, his heart aching for the ghost as he sat the shotgun on the table at his side. 

“Yes, yes, I do. I need to tell someone else about what happened that day,” William whispered as his hand dropped back down to his lap. “Just as quickly as that rage had filled me, it left. Left me there covered in blood, surrounded by death. I dropped my axe and fell to my knees beside my dying daughter. I held her in my arms as she coughed up blood and the light left her. I’ll never forget the look in her eyes, _fear_. They were filled with fear, fear of me. The one person who was supposed to protect her. In that moment there was only one thing for me left to do.” 

He reached up and ran his fingers over the deeps grooves along his throat. “As I hung there, before the room went dark, I saw her, saw Abigail. She cut me loose and knelt down beside me, going on about how it wasn’t supposed to happen like this. How she loved me, how could save me. How we could be happy.” William huffed. “I told her all that I loved is dead and I want to be too. She was furious…

“The last thing I remember seeing as a living being was her lopping off a piece of my hair with the axe and her ripping a blue ribbon from her dress to tie around it. She pricked her finger with the blade, letting her blood mix with my hair, smear across the ribbon, as she said, _‘tenetur ad me’_. Abigail then placed the lock of hair into the heart shaped locket around her neck. I died moments later.”

The spirit let out a hollow laugh, closing his eyes tightly. “Except I didn’t die, not completely anyway.”

“ _Teneur ad me_ ,” Gabe shook his head and sighed. “She bound you to her in death.”

William hummed and nodded in agreement. “I remember flickering back into existence and looking down at my body, at the carnage I caused. I remember Abigail telling me everything she had done. It’s true what they say,” he looked up at them, “Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. She took everything from me then gave me eternal life to suffer my loss.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean cut in. “If she bound you to her in death doesn’t that mean you will die when she does?”

“Yes,” William agreed. “That or if she destroys the locket of hair.” He gave them a grim smile. “But I don’t see either happening anytime soon. Her lineage long ago figured out the spell of _puer aeternam_.” At Dean and Sam’s confused look he explained, “Eternal youth. And burning my hair would set me free and she made perfectly clear she would never do that. Trust me, I have begged and pleaded to no avail.” 

William looked up at them, lifting his hands and threading them together at chest level as he pleaded. “I need you guys to help me.” His eyes flitted over each of them. “You’re hunters correct? Abigail told me about your kind. There was a group that passed through in the fifties tracking a ghoul. I-”

“Wait,” Sam interrupted. “Does she still come visit you?”

“No,” the spirit shook his head. “Not any more. She used to come regularly to torture me, tell me all about how if I had just accepted her advances, she would have never had to cast a spell on me, that my family would have lived. She would tell me tales of the outside world and how I would have had grandpups and they would have had pups of their own by now, if I hadn’t killed my pups that is. Her words were cruel and vicious and struck my heart, like the axe I used on my family.” 

He let out a humorless chuckle. “But the witch, she, after a century found a new love. He looks just like me, and had no mate, so the love spell took. He’s completely under her thrall. Poor fool,” William whispered. “She came one final time over a year ago to tell me she would never be back, that the house and land had sold and that people would start coming here. She told me how she couldn’t wait to hear that I killed again. That I added to the blood already staining my hands.”

“What did you do when the construction crew renovated?” Dean asked as he stared down at the broken spirit.

William met his eyes. “I pushed myself into the nothingness every time I felt myself being drawn back here.”

“The nothingness?” Sam furrowed his brows. “What’s that?”

“It’s a grey land filled with fog and nothing else. You walk for hours and hours looking for something just out of your reach, only to find nothing,” William whispered, his voice filled with despair.

“The veil,” Cas corrected softly. “It’s the spirit world.”

“Can you help me?” William asked again. “I don’t want to risk hurting anyone else. I can’t bear the thought... and I want my suffering to end. I want to pass over, to go to Hell where I deserve to be for what I did to my family. And, if possible, I want to help that poor young man Abigail has spelled. He doesn’t deserve that, he deserves a chance at _real_ love. Please?”

Cas stepped forward and knelt down by William. “You will not go to Hell. You were a good man in life, I can see that.”

“I killed my Omega, my pups. How can you say I’m a go-”

“That was not of your doing,” Cas said firmly, cutting off William’s excuses. “It was the potion that vile witch gave you. And do you know the reason she is so keen on keeping you bound to earth?” At the shake of the spirit's head he continued, “It’s because you would go to Heaven you would be reunited with your Omega and pups, and she can’t stand the thought of that happening. Of you finding your happiness again.”

“How do you know this,” William whispered. “How is it you sound so sure?”

“Because,” Cas rose to his feet standing tall, his voice true, “I’m an angel.”

The spirit gasped and looked at Cas in awe, “can you help me pass on?”

“No,” the angel shook his head. “Not even an Archangel can,” he glanced over to Gabe who nodded in agreement. Castiel let out a small sigh as he looked back at the spirit. “Only God is capable of sending ghosts to their afterlife.” William’s shoulders slumped. “But,” Cas said firmly causing the spirit to straighten back up, “we can find the witch and do whatever it takes to set you free, along with the young man she has under her thrall. Isn’t that right?” The Omega looked back at his mate.

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out as his eyes trailed from Sam to Gabe. “Looks like we’re summoning a witch.”

“Abigail Bishop,” Dean mumbled the name William had just gave them. “Bishop, Bishop,” Dean repeated before looking over at Sam. “Where the hell have we heard that name before?”

Sam furrowed his brows, “I don- wait!” He snapped his fingers. “Bishop! That was the name of the owner of this land before the city. It has belonged to them since 1910.”

“Well, well,” Gabe hummed. “I do not believe that is a coincidence.” 

“Me either.” Sam shook his head. “If only I could see a detailed deed of the property.”

Gabe snapped his fingers, his hands instantly holding a thick packet of papers. “Ask and ye shall receive Sama-lama-ding-dong.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the ridiculous nickname and pulled the paper from the Archangel’s hands before starting to flip through them. “Okay, Bishop family... first Abigail, then Adeline, followed by Audria, and now Abby.”

“Abby Bishop,” Gabe repeated as he typed the name in google on his phone. “You guys are not gonna believe this… She’s the owner of the local coffee shop.” 

Dean peered over his shoulder to look down at the phone. “Enchanted Coffee and Teas.” Dean snorted. “And what's another word for enchanted?”

“Charmed,” Cas said finishing his mate’s line of thought, an hummed. “Very clever.”

“Hey,” Sam shook his head, a calculating look on his face as if trying to remember something. “Wasn’t her shop on the hunt? Wasn’t the clue under a witches hat?”

“Isn’t that ironic.” Dean let out a bark of laughter, “hiding in plain sight, and yet advertising it.”

“Not for much longer,” Gabe declared. “I know what she looks like and I can summon and hold her here. Just tell me when you guys are ready.”

“I need to get my gun with witch killing bullets,” Dean said as he started for the door only to be stopped by Gabe’s hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t need it,” the Archangel said firmly. “When the time comes, I will take care of the witch how William sees fit. He was the wronged party here.”

“Well then,” Dean gave Gabe a small smile, “we’re ready when you are.”

Gabe looked over to William who was rising to his feet. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” William nodded, his face set in determination. “I’m ready to face her one last time.”

“Alright,” Gabe said before raising his fingers and clicking them. The sound rang out loudly in the quiet room.

A woman dressed in a flowing red gown with a slit up the side, and long black hair that hung over her shoulders, appeared moments later. Her brown eyes widened in confusion as she took in her sudden change of venue. 

“William,” Abigail whispered when her eyes landed on him. Her gaze fell to the others and she tried to take a step forward only to realize she couldn’t move. Abigail’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at Dean, Sam, and Gabe. “What the hell have you done to me?” she hissed, then shook her head. “No matter.” She began whispering an incantation under her breath and tried to move again. She was still held firmly in place. “Why can’t I move?” she demanded.

Gabe took a step closer to her. “You may be a witch with some tricks up your sleeves, but that doesn’t hold a candle to the power of an Archangel.” 

Abigail drew in a sharp breath and wrapped her arms around her body as she whispered, “What are you going to do to me?”

“Don’t know.” Gabe shrugged. “That all depends on William here.” He looked over at the spirit. “What do you want first, William?”

William walked over to where the witch that destroyed his life stood and looked her in the eyes as he spoke. “I want you to remove the spell from the young man she has under her thrall.”

“NO!” Abigail cried out. “I love him!”

“But he doesn’t love you,” William hissed. “He doesn’t love you like I never loved you. And it’s wrong that you imprisoned him in his mind, made him think he loves you, all because he looks like me and you couldn’t have me.”

“Done,” Gabe said and Abigail glared at him as he joined Williams side. “Now what?” 

William looked Abigail up and down before he spoke. “I don’t want you to kill her, that would be far too kind. I want you to show her the same _kindness_ she has showed me for the past century.”

“Please, please, no!” She shook her head, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes. Gabe ignored the begging and reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the locket that hung between her breasts and yanked it free. “No! No!” she wailed. “Give me that back! It’s mine! It’s mine!”

“No,” Cas barked as he strode over to them, hellfire and brimstone in his eyes. “It’s his freedom, a way to be with his family again. Something you have kept from him far to long. It. Is. Not. Yours!” The Omega’s voice boomed throughout the room and the witch cowered in fear. Dean and Sam’s eyes widened at the sheer ferocity in the angel’s tone. 

William smiled at him, a sense of peace they’d yet to see settling in the spirit’s eyes.

Gabe placed the locket in his brother’s hand before looking back at Abigail. “What to do with you?”

“I have an idea that I think is fitting,” Cas proclaimed as he ran his fingers over the locket in his hand.

“Oh,” Gabe’s face lit up, “do tell little bro.” 

Cas leaned over and whispered his solution in the Archangel’s ear. When the Omega stepped back, Gabe was grinning ear to ear. “I do believe that is perfect.” He looked over to Abigail. “Any last words?”

“No, please, what ever you are going to do don’t! Ple-” Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gabe snapped his fingers and the witch was gone.

Dean and Sam walked over joining the others. The Alpha wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist as he asked, “Where did you tell Gabe to send her?”

“Purgatory,” Cas growled. “It’s the perfect prison for a soul as dark as hers.”

“Definitely a fate worse than death, but nothing she didn’t deserve.” Dean smirked at his mate. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Cas rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Dean on the cheek before turning his attention to William again.

“You two really do remind me of me and my Catherine.” The spirit was smiling fondly at them. “Cherish each other and the love you have, always.”

“We will,” Cas promised. “Are you ready?” he asked William with a soft smile on his face.

“Yes.” The spirit nodded. “Are you sure I’m going to be reunited with them?” 

“I am,” Cas assured him. “Go now, be free. Be with your Omega and pups and find happiness again.”

The angel closed his hand around the locket he held, a bright light radiated from his tight grasp as he incinerated the object. When he opened his fist the locket was gone and so was William.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Gabe threw up his hands and proclaimed, “This house is clean!” 

Cas furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding that reference. Dean let out a loud back of laughter, and Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Really Gabe?”

“C’mon! _Poltergeist_ is a classic!” Gabe and Dean said in unison.

Sam grabbed the sawed off shotgun from the table and turned to the others. “Let’s get out of here.”

Out on the porch, Sam turned to Dean and Cas. “Gabe and I are gonna go check out the party at the gym and let Gracie and Eric know we’re all okay and the house is no longer haunted.”

“And after?” Gabe bounced up and down like an over excited toddler.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Afterwards I’m making good on our bet and buying this asshole,” he jabbed his thumb towards the Archangel, “the drink I owe him.”

“Ahhhh, Samshine, don’t be like that,” Gabriel mock pouted. “You know you love me.”

Dean laughed as he pulled Cas into his arms, growling lowly. “Me and Cas are gonna head back to the motel so I can make good on my bet with him.” 

“Eww,” Sam scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “I do not wanna know,” he grumbled as he passed the shotgun to Dean.

The Alpha laughed and shrugged smugly. “You need me and Cas to drop you guys off on our way?”

“Nope,” Gabe cut in cheerily. “We are traveling via angel express tonight!” 

Dean looked over at Sam who nodded. 

“Alright,” the Alpha flashed them a smile as he and Cas started down the steps. “You boys have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Oh,” he paused, glancing back at the Betas, “and use protection!”

“Fuck you, jerk!” Sam called out to his brother’s retreating form as Gabe’s laughter filled the night.

The Alpha licked his lips as the reached Cas’ car. He placed the shotgun back in its place in the trunk and pulled his mate in for a quick dirty kiss, the kind that’s all teeth and tongue and promises of what's to come. “C’mon, my sweet lil’ Omega, get your ass in the car,” Dean rumbled in Cas’ ear, nipping at the lobe. “When we get back to the hotel it’s time for your Halloween treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Last chapter goes up tomorrow!!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thanks to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this fic, InkLock for making the very awesome art, and for Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this very cool challenge.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN BOILS & GHOULS! 
> 
> Enjoy some Halloween porn my lovely lil’ freaks! Now, go forth and read! :D

Cas grunted as his back hit the hotel door with a thud. Dean fumbled to lock the door behind them as he held his mate in place with his hips and a rumbled low growl. “You bolted from the car as soon as I parked and ran from me, ran all the way to our room, sweet lil’ Omega.” Dean took hold of Cas’ wrists and placed his arms up over his head against the hardwood. 

“Stay,” he commanded as he let Castiel go, his fingertips dancing down the Omega’s arms, then his sides. “You know how much that riles up my inner Alpha, to give chase,” he mumbled against his Omega’s neck which Cas had willingly bared in full submission. A low needy whine poured from the angel’s lips as his Alpha scented, nipped, and licked along his throat, marking him. “So damn sexy when you submit,” Dean whispered as he nuzzled his Omega’s cheek. 

The Alpha’s hands twitched against Cas’ hips before sliding over his round ass to the back of his strong thighs where he tightened his grip and hoisted his mate up. 

“Fuck, Alpha,” Cas gasped as he wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, his head dropping back and hitting the door with a thud. “Bed,” the Omega groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the sharp sting of Dean’s bite on the meaty part of his shoulder, just shy of drawing blood.

“Whatever you want, my sweet Omega.” The Alpha held his mate firmly against his body as he walked them across the room and lowered Cas to the mattress. Dean stood back up and kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, and then did the same for his Omega. 

“After all,” Dean growled as he climbed on top of his mate, boxing him in. “You wanted me to _worship_ your body. So, tonight, is all about me pleasing you, angel.”

“Mmmm, Alpha.” Cas purred as he arched his upper body off the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, pulling him down into a fervid kiss. The Alpha’s tongue slipped past Cas’ lips when he sighed happily. Dean traced the contours of his Omega’s mouth, tasting, plundering, teasing, until their lips were numb, kiss swollen, and they were both breathless. 

Dean pushed up on his elbows and looked down into his mate’s lust filled eyes. God, his Omega was beautiful like this. The Alpha reached up and ran his fingers down Cas’ cheek. “I’m gonna make you feel good, baby. _Real_ good,” Dean promised in a low timber. “Tell me what you want my Omega.”

Dean rolled his hips, driving his hard cock against his mate’s equally hard member. He relished in the soft mewls it pulled from his mate as the thin spandex material of the costumes slid together creating a delicious friction as he continued rutting. “C’mon sweetheart, I’ll give you-” Dean trailed his tongue along Cas jawline up to his ear where he dipped it in and whispered, “- _anything_ ” 

“I want, I want,” Cas whimpered as his Alpha continued to use his hands and mouth to lavish him with attention, causing the Omega’s brain to short circuit as his body heated with need and his hole grew slick from pleasure.

“Well?” Dean chuckled throatily. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to his mate, he could smell his want and arousal.

“I want you to _taste_ me, savor me,” Cas panted as he rocked upward seeking friction as his hole clenched and fluttered, dribbling slick, wanting nothing more than to be filled. “I want you to eat my ass.”

“Costumes off, now,” Dean growled as he pushed up and off the bed, pawing and tearing at the Captain America costume in his haste to get undressed and back to his mate. Cas rose up on the bed and gracefully slid out of his costume. He tossed it onto the floor and waited. The Omega let out a low chuckle as Dean almost tripped as he pulled the spandex free from his legs. When the Alpha was completely stripped bare, he turned his attention back to him mate who was waiting patiently on his knees in the middle of the bed. Dean drank in the sight of his Omega greedily -- his mussed dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, strong jawline, long taunt neck, toned chest, perfect jutted hip bones that made his mouth water... 

“Damn.” Dean breathed out, his breath hitching as his eyes darkened with pure unadulterated lust. His gaze trailed down the length of his mate’s body, landing on the orange soft cotton boyshorts that rested just under the jut of Cas’ hip bones and formed perfectly against his body. “How did I get so damn lucky,” Dean mused as he climbed back onto the bed, his rock hard cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs as he joined his mate. 

The Alpha ran the palm of his hands down his Omega’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscles twitch against his palm. Dean’s fingers teasingly toyed at the band of the panties before cupping Cas’ hard and leaking cock against the dainty fabric. The Alpha licked his lips and gripped his Omega’s length in its soft confines, slowly rubbing up and down, watching as precome pooled against the fabric and leaving a damp spot.

“You like the panties,” Cas purred as he bucked into Dean's touch.

“Fuck yes,” the Alpha groaned. “You're so fuckin’ sexy.”

“Really,” Cas gasped as he shuffled back, “then you should check out the back of them.” 

The Omega turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees, arching his back and wiggling his ass at Dean. He glanced over his shoulder to see his mate’s expression and smirked at Dean’s face.

“Oh, my, God.” A large smile painted Dean’s lips and he threw his head back and laughed long and loud. After he caught his breath he exclaimed, “You are something my, lil’ Omega.” He shook his once again took in the words across the ass of the panties. **IF THE BROOM FITS, RIDE IT**. 

“Oh baby,” Dean lowered his tone to a rumble as he stared at the swell of Cas’ ass cheeks peeking out from the bottom of the boyshorts. “This broom is a tight fit, but,” the Alpha swatted his Omega’s ass, feeling a surge of arousal when the angel groaned in approval, “you sure enjoy riding it. Don’t you?” He smacked the other cheek a little harder this time.

“Yes,” Cas gasped as another blow landed to his right cheek. “God yes, Alpha.”

“You ready for me to taste now?” Dean palmed his mate’s ass cheeks, gripping them firmly, observing sweet, sweet, slick soak through the cotton. He watched in hunger as the panties darkened with his mate’s delicious juices and arousal. Dean took a deep breath. “I can smell how wet you are. You ready for me to clean you up with just my tongue?”

“Please,” the Omega mewled as he pushed his ass back into his mate’s large hands. “So wet, all for you, Alpha.”

“Panties off or on?” Dean asked huskily.

“On! On!” Cas keened as Dean slipped his finger beneath the cotton and tapped his mate’s wet furled entrance. He massaged it gently, pressing against it until he was rewarded with a fresh wave of slick. The Omega gasped as his hole pulsated against his mate’s touch, the tip of Dean’s finger tugging teasingly at his rim, coaxing out more of his juices.

“My kinky lil’ Omega,” Dean growled as he dipped down and pulled Cas’ panties to the side, spreading his ass cheeks apart before delving forward and licking a long broad stripe over his slick drenched hole. The cotton was wet and sticky against his cheek, smelling divine, making him lust drunk on his Omega’s sweet arousal.

Cas hands twitched and gripped at the comforter as Dean’s tongue expertly circled and flicked against his rim. It was hot and oh so wonderful, and he couldn’t stop the little mewls and pleas that slipped from his lips as he swiveled his hips. He wanted more, desperately trying to take his Alpha’s tongue deeper within his body as it teased at his hole, darting in and out. Dean’s stubble burned deliciously against his wet ass cheeks as he worked his tongue in deeper.

The Alpha groaned as more slick squirted from his mate, covering his mouth and dripping down his chin. He lapped at it like a man dying of thirst, getting drunk on the heavenly flavor of his Omega. The taste and scent had Dean’s dick throbbing, pulsing and dripping precome on the bed. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to ram his cock deep inside his mate and fuck him like a wild animal.

“God, my lil’ Omega, you taste delicious.” Dean licked the slick from his lips. “Like a freshly baked pumpkin pie.” The Alpha lapped at the trail of juices coating Cas’ thighs. “Should’ve know my true mate would taste like pie.”

“Dean,” the Omega groaned, “get your tongue back inside me.”

“Bossy,” Dean growled and nipped at his mate’s ass cheek before pressing Cas down onto his stomach, spreading his legs wider as he continued to hold the panties to the side and wiggled his tongue back into his Omega’s hole, scooping out more of his mate’s essence.

The angel’s cock was hard as a diamond and leaking in his panties as he sought out some much needed friction by humping against the bed while Dean ate him out with fervor. Cas mewled as Dean flickered his tongue over and over against his sensitive rim, causing his legs to shake and slick to pour from him in rivulets, absolutely drenching his panties and the bed. The Alpha’s hands on his thighs were the only thing keeping him from shamelessly fucking back against Dean’s face.

“Oh, oh, God, please, Dean!” Cas wailed and thrashed in his mate’s tight grip. “Your tongue is absolutely sinful.” The Omega keened, pleasure pumping through his veins. “You’re _amazing_ Alpha!” Cas shouted, lust drunk on his mate. “Fuck me! I need you! Need your knot, Alpha!”

Dean rose up and sat back on his haunches, reaching forward to slide the soaked panties off of Cas and toss them onto the floor. Before Cas could say a word, Dean slipped two fingers between his mate’s slick ass cheeks, pushing them into his pliant hole. The Alpha pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them, scissoring his Omega open and readying him to take his knot. 

As Dean plunged in deeper, running the pad of his fingers over his mate’s sensitive walls and that special spot inside him, Cas howled as slick gushed from him saturating his Alpha’s hand. 

“Now, Dean,” Cas gasped. “Knot me now!” The Omega’s entire being was shaking, thrumming with anticipation, precome from his rock hard cock pooling on the bed beneath him. “ _Please_.”

“Mmm, sweet lil’ Omega,” Dean growled. “Want you so bad.”

“Take me, Alpha.” Cas keened as the Alpha blanketed himself over his mate, rutting his cock between his Omega’s slippery ass cheeks. Everything becoming an exhilarating haze of mixed scents, sweat slick bodies rutting. It was frantic touches, licking, sucking, biting until Alpha and Omega needed more, needed to be joined.

Dean pushed back up onto his knees and Cas’ chest rose and fell with impatience as he looked over his shoulder and watched his mate's eyes roam hungrily over his body. The Alpha’s fingers trailed down the knobs of his spine, stopping to grip his hips. “Ready baby?” 

The Omega whimpered and nodded. Dean’s grip tighened on him and he hauled Cas’ up to his knees. A wave of lust shot through the Alpha as his mate lowered his head onto his crossed arms and spread his legs wider, presenting so prettily for him.

“All yours, Alpha.” Cas purred and licked his lips.

“Fuck yeah you are,” Dean growled as he gripped his cock with his slick soaked hand and smeared his mate’s juices along his hard length. The Alpha positioned the head of his swollen cock against Cas’ rim, popping past the tight ring of muscles and sinking all the way in. Dean slowly pulled out to the tip before gripping the Omega‘s hips tighter and pushing back in just as slow. His head lolled forward at the feel of wet heat surrounding him, moaning as the Omega‘s inner muscles clenched around his length. 

Cas groaned, swiveling his hips, the movement lighting a fire in Dean. He pulled back out to the tip again, and thrust back in, harder this time. Repeating the movement over and over.

Cas keened and mewled as his mate ravaged his body, fucking him hard and rough, just the way Dean knew his mate liked it. The slap of skin on skin, grunts and groans, was all that could be heard. Dean’s fingers tightened against Cas’ hips as he pounded into him like a savage beast.

“Fuck yes! So god damn tight around my cock,” Dean moaned as he picked up the pace. The Omega purred and quivered in his mate’s hold. Cas knuckles were white, fisted in the comforter, as he tried to ground himself. 

“My mate, my perfect, beautiful Omega,” Dean praised as he plunged in and out of Cas’ body. The Alpha growled as he ground his hips. “Feel that?” he whispered as the start of his knot bumped against Cas’ entrance.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Cas mewled as his mate rutted into him. A wet squelching sound filled the room with every snap of the Alpha’s hips. The Omega cried out as Dean’s knot started to bloom and catch on his rim with each powerful thrust. Cas’ whole body shook as his mate’s cock struck his prostate over and over with deadly precision.

“C’mon baby,” Dean reached around and took a hold of Cas’ rock hard cock. “I want you to come for me.”

The Omega keened, “Yes, Alpha!” as Dean starting stroking Cas’ length in time with his thrusts. His mate’s body drew tight like a bow sting as he cried out and came, painting the bed in long thick bursts of his sticky release.

Dean started to fuck him harder and faster the moment he felt Cas’ inner channel spasming around his length, trying to coax him to knot. Slick gushed from the Omega just as Dean pushed in, his blossoming knot popping past Cas’ tight rim and swelling to completion as he filled his mate with wave after wave of hot come.

Dean shuddered in pure pleasure as his cock continued to dump come into his Omega. His whole body was sore but he was sated as he groaned, wrapping himself around Cas and maneuvering them into a comfortable position on their sides to wait out the Alpha’s knot.

“That was fuckin’ amazing,” Dean murmured against Cas’ shoulder.

“I agree,” The Omega shifted to kiss his mate. Slick and come dribbled out past Dean’s knot, and ran down his legs in hot streaks. Cas quirked his brow at his Alpha. “You made quite the mess of me.”

“Mh-hm,” Dean rumbled and nipped at his mating bite on Cas’ throat. “And when my knot goes down, I’m gonna use my talented tongue to clean ya up.”

“Oh, really,” Cas purred and clenched around Dean’s knot, drawing another orgasm from him.

“Definitely,” Dean panted as his cock spasmed and he pumped more come into his mate.

“Well then,” the Omega grinned salaciously at him, “after you clean me up, I’ll do that thing you wanted me to do.”

“Seriously?” The Alpha nuzzled at his mate’s sweaty throat.

“Yes.” Cas bared his throat, giving Dean more flesh to mark. “You can knot my mouth.”

“God I love you,” Dean exclaimed as he squeezed his Omega tight. “Happy Halloween!”

Cas laughed as he relaxed in Dean’s arms. “Happy Halloween to you, too, Alpha.”

“Your Majesty?”

Crowley shifted on his throne and glanced up at one of his faithful minions. The demon had his head cocked to the side, eyeing his king carefully. Crowley smirked and tossed the empty can of spray paint he’d defaced the angel’s atrocity with. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed it had leaked white paint onto his palm. 

He waved his hand and the paint disappeared, a glass of scotch appearing instead. He cleared his throat and asked, “Now, where was I?”

The demon before him shifted on his feet and Crowley looked down at the plastic jack-o-lantern sitting in his lap. 

“Oh!” The King’s eyes lit up. “Necco wafers, my favorite.” 

Crowley unwrapped the small roll and popped the liquorice flavored one in his mouth as he snorted and mumbled to himself. “I can’t believe they _actually_ drove around all night with ‘Free Candy’ painted on the side of the choir boy’s creeper lookin’ mobile.” The demons around him chuckled appreciatively and Crowley nodded his approval. 

He flicked through the opened candies, finding another licorice one and picking it up. “Though,” he said thoughtfully as he twisted the candy in his fingers, “Squirrel may try to gank me if he finds out I was the one who let the air out of the tires on his precious ‘baby’.” 

Crowley looked at the ceiling in thought before shrugging. “Oh well, worth it, best prank I’ve pulled in centuries.” The king let out a nostalgic sigh as he crunched down on the Necco wafer. 

“I bloody love Halloween.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it.


End file.
